The Only One
by Hanei Tamashii
Summary: *Epilouge Up!!!*AU (always wanted to write one, too few out there) Goku is a filthy rich kid whose life is in danger. And guess who is his lucky bodyguard? Goku/Sanzo pairing
1. Chapter One

Hiya people. Hanei here!!! Hehe, well I was a Sailormoon fan until recently when Gensomaden Saiyuki came into my life. Hahaha! Well, this is my first Saiyuki fic, plz. R&R. To those who had been looking forward to 'A Mysterious Tale', honto ni gomen nasai!!!! ;_; I tried to continue that fic, but as I sat in front my com. my mind was a total blank for DAYS! So I decided to try my hands at Saiyuki.  
  
No, as you read on this is not a Goku/Houmei fic!!!! It may seem like it at the beginning (evil grin) I won't tell you who Goku is going to end up with but you'll soon figure it out I guess. Hm.this is a rather complicated fic. I'm just writing it at the spur of the moment. But I have already figured how the plot will be. Hopefully I can complete this fic since I'm having a looooooong holiday.  
  
To Hakkai and Sanzo fans (to which I am both ^_^), don't worry, they'll make an appearance sooner or later (evil cackle) So, minna enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
The only one Chapter One by Hanei Tamashii  
  
A boy with chocolate brown hair gave a loud sigh as the school bell rang. Finally, school was over and he could finally go back home to his father. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and made his way out of class.  
  
"Bye Goku-sama!!!"  
  
"Ah! Goku-sama I'll miss you!!"  
  
Goku gave a wide smile as he bid his classmates' goodbye. He knew the girls were merely swooning after his money, well his father's money more precisely but he decided to play the cheerful naïve boy. As soon as he left the class, he slumped on the wall. 'Boy, finally I won't have to face all that anymore!' He slowly walked out of the school and found himself missing the school already. Nishi Boarding School, Goku smiled to himself. Though there were the pesky girls, which made his life a living hell, he liked the school. Who wouldn't after spending the last twelve years there. He made his way to his apartment situated opposite the school and started packing up. He glanced at his watch, he had another ten minutes before the chauffeur arrived. Goku decided to take a quick bath first when his stomach gave the loudest growl.  
  
"Ah! Haraheta!" Goku moaned. Bathing was the last thing in his mind as he went to the spacious kitchen. Rummaging through the refrigerator, he found some cake that Houmei had made for him the day before. 'Houmei.' Goku thought, 'what would I do without you'. They had been going out for the past three years. Well, the cake was supposed to be for his father. Houmei insisted that it was only appropriate to bring a gift home.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" Goku said to himself as he stuffed a chunk of cake into his mouth. He was about to shovel a couple more when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Ano, Goku-chan?"  
  
"Houmei? Hey miss me already?" Goku teased her over the phone.  
  
"Mou, Goku-chan! I thought you said your driver was coming over anytime. I'm waiting already."  
  
Goku smiled, "Just wait awhile Houmei. I'll give that driver of mine a quick call and we'll be over."  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting and how is the cake?"  
  
"Hehe, uh how did you know I ate it?" Goku asked sheepishly.  
  
Houmei laughed over the phone. "Goku, I've known you for ages. You're always hungry! No matter, Houmei the brilliant has already predicted that would happen and has made another cake at home."  
  
"Well, its delicious as always! Hey, I'll make the call now and come over as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright, ja!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Goku was about to call his driver when he heard the bell ring.  
  
"Matte! I'm coming."  
  
  
  
Hurriedly he ran to the door and was greeted with a stranger dressed neatly in black slacks and a dark suit over a white collared shirt. The weirdest thing about the man was that he had the reddest hair, which was tied back into a ponytail.  
  
"Ohayo, I'm looking for a Son Goku," the man said.  
  
"I'm Goku," Goku answered the man. "Who are you ojii-san?"(hanei: harhar, couldn't help it)  
  
"Nani?! Look here saru! I'm not that old!" the man yelled as he took off his dark glasses.  
  
Red. The strange coloring intrigued Goku. He had never seen such red eyes before. Unless of course the man wore contacts.  
  
"Ano.who are you calling a saru?!" Goku yelled back.  
  
The man smirked and answered, "You of course, bakasaru!"  
  
"And you would you be ojii-san?" Goku asked on purpose.  
  
"Your driver." Goku's eyes nearly bulge out.  
  
"My driver?! Where is Simon? And how dare you yell at me ero-kappa!"  
  
"I'm temporary. So I don't give a damn for little rich kids who are too sheltered for their own good."  
  
Goku was just itching to give the guy a punch when the man rudely entered the house and grabbed the few duffle bags near the couch.  
  
"Is this all? We have to hurry."  
  
Goku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Loosening his fist he chanted to himself 'I will not punch that kappa, I will not punch that kappa, I will not.'  
  
"Oi, saru? You still alive? Hah, guess a little fight gave the poor saru a heart attack," the man sneered.  
  
"Why you!!!"  
  
  
  
Houmei tiptoed and looked to her left then to her right. She sighed and twirled the strap of her handbag. 'Where is he?' She glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time. She sat on her large luggage and waited for Goku. She smiled inwardly as she thought of him. His always cheerful smile, his huge appetite matching that of a black hole, his boyish good looks, his golden brown eyes. Sigh, she could go on forever thinking of him. (hanei: Ah! Goku-sama!!! *Swoon*) Her thoughts wandered back to her first day of school.  
  
Flashback  
  
Fifteen-year-old Houmei had just gone through her most nerve wrecking day, why.her first day of being in a new school of course. Her father had just struck gold after creating his most successful invention ever and had enough money to send her to one of the most well-establish boarding school in the country. Seeing all the snobbish rich kids around her, it made her sick to the bones. She was dying to go home and beg her father to switch her back to her old school. She left her desk and was about to leave the classroom when she tripped over an outstretched leg.  
  
She looked up into the face of Hinata, the class president.  
  
"Aw, look at the poor little thing. Fell on her face I think," Hinata drawled. Why, if she could, Houmei wanted to give that smug face of his a nice slap across the cheek. But she kept quiet and stood up.  
  
"Are you dumb? Can't you talk?" he taunted her.  
  
Houmei cleared her throat. "I."  
  
But before she could say anything, a voice interupted,, "Ne, Hinata-kun. Leave the girl alone won't you?"  
  
Everyone who had been witnessing the exchange turned to look at the source of the disruption. A few sighs could be heard, as well as a few "Ah!!! Goku- sama!" followed by a thud.  
  
Houmei turned to see a boy getting up from his seat by the window. His unruly hair and striking brown eyes made her see why some girls were fainting over him. She felt her cheeks burned at the thought.  
  
"Why if it isn't the ever hungry Goku-sama," Hinata laughed. Houmei eyed the boy who was inching closer. She recalled seeing him sitting at the back of the class, chatting noisily with a group of students.  
  
"Hinata, if you don't watch your mouth, you never know what can happen," the boy threatened with a smile. Houmei watch as Hinata's confident face crumpled away. Hinata faced the boy again.  
  
"Just because my father works for your father's company doesn't mean."  
  
".means that by a snap of my fingers and your father loses his job," Goku ended. Hinata looked at Goku angrily, his breathing getting more labored. A few minutes passed as they stared at each other. Finally, Hinata gave in and silently trudged away.  
  
The crowd around them dispersed as soon as they saw nothing interesting was going to happen. Houmei didn't quite like the way the boy called Goku threatened Hinata even though Hinata was at fault but he did 'save' her. She looked at him in the eyes and muttered a silent thanks. She turned to walk away when someone held her arm. Her raised her eyes questionably at Goku.  
  
"Uh.I was.wondering if you would like me to show you around?" he asked giving her a boyish smile.  
  
"Humph, if you think just by giving me that smile of yours will make be obey all your request, you're wrong mister!" Houmei said poking his chest with a finger. "And if you think by threatening me will get me to go out with you, that won't work either cause my father doesn't work for yours!"  
  
Goku looked at her with an astonished looked but slowly came to his senses.  
  
  
  
"I think we got off the wrong foot. You see, I don't threaten everyone I see in sight just to get what I want. I'm not normally this way, its just that, it's just that."  
  
"Just what?" Houmei asked haughtily.  
  
"I'm hungry, and Hinata-kun was in the way."  
  
Houmei nearly doubled over hearing his innocent remark. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Nani?! Why are you laughing??"  
  
*GROWL*  
  
"Hehe." Goku rubbed his stomach.  
  
Houmei smiled her first true smile that day and grabbed his hand. "Come on, show me where we get good food."  
  
He looked at her with stars in his eyes. "Hai!!!"  
  
And the rest.was history.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Houmei was abruptly interrupted from her trip down memory lane when a black limousine screeched to a halt a few inches from her. The back door opened and the person she waited for (glances at watch) an hour, finally appeared yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"COCKROACH HEAD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HOUMEI! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?!"  
  
"Ceh, bakasaru. I have a license to drive what ever I want," another voice replied. Houmei looked curiously at the man who stepped out from the driver's seat, which was presently bantering with Goku.  
  
"Why you?! Do you want another taste of my SUPER GOKU PUNCH??"  
  
"You meant puny monkey punch right?"  
  
"NANI?! Look who has the black eye??? Hah! What can you say now?" Goku stated smugly.  
  
Houmei decided to save both guys before they killed each other when she saw a twitch at the red-head's forehead.  
  
"Ano, Goku-chan. Help me get my stuff will you?"  
  
Instantly, Goku was at her hands and feet. "Umph! Sure!" He was about to reach for her bags when he heard.  
  
"My, my. what a lovely lady we have here. What's your name pretty lady? Sha Gojyo at your service."  
  
"ERO-KAPPA!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!"  
  
Houmei sighed as the two once again went at each other.  
  
  
  
A couple of minutes later (with the help of Houmei's father who managed to pull the two apart), the threesome were headed to the city of Changan (hanei: can't think of a place so bare with me) which was a country apart. Houmei wondered how the driver, Gojyo, managed to concentrate on the road while picking a fight with Goku. Stealing a glance at Goku, Houmei gave a small smile. Goku was never this agitated before. He was all nice and sweet all the time, never one to look for trouble.but looking at him now, she would never have thought Goku was capable of coming up with all sorts of um.rather 'innovative' insults. However, a girl can only take so much. Though their fight was entertaining, if she heard another "bakasaru" or "ero-kappa", she was sure she would lose it.  
  
"Um, Goku-chan?"  
  
Goku immediately turned all his attention at the girl beside him. "Hai!"  
  
"Do you mind having that window there up?" Houmei pointed to the window that was between the driver seat and the spacious passenger seat.  
  
"Ah! I should have thought of that earlier!"  
  
"You didn't cause you have stomach for brains!" Goyjo laughed from the front.  
  
Goku stared at him angrily. "Nani?!"  
  
"Ano, Gojyo-san. Please?" Houmei asked pleadingly.  
  
"Well, okay. Anything for the pretty lady," the red-head replied flirtatiously, adding a wink to the package.  
  
"ERO-KAPPA! Keep your hentai mind to yourself!!" Goku managed to yell before the window completely separated the two.  
  
  
  
Goku sank into the comfort of the leather seat. "Houmei, if you weren't here, I'll tear the red-headed cockroach apart. He is the most annoying person I have ever met!" Goku grumbled.  
  
"Now, now Goku, if you continue acting like an eight-year-old, I swear I'll throw my bags out and walk back home," Houmei teased lightly.  
  
Goku smiled at Houmei and squeezed her hand, "No you won't."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Of course you won't. Or you'll miss this." Slowly, Goku lowered his head and inched closer to her lips.  
  
"Houmei.." He whispered, "I lovAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Goku was knock off balanced and fell on the floor with Houmei in his arms.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"STAY DOWN!!" Gojyo yelled as the window wind down a little. Before Goku realize what was going on, the back window of the car shattered into pieces.  
  
"AH!!!" Houmei yelled.  
  
  
  
Goku pressed his body over hers to shield her. The sound of bullets firing through the air rang loudly in his ears. More glass shattered and fell over them. The limousine swerved dangerously to the right than to the left, avoiding other cars on the highway as it tried to escape from the rain of bullets from the black car behind them. (hanei: I suck at action scenes) "Hang on!" Goku could barely hear Gojyo as he held tighter to whatever he could get hold to. Goku could hear the roar of the engine and was thrown backwards as the limousine suddenly picked up in speed.  
  
"Houmei!! Hang on!!"  
  
"OH! SHIT!!!" Gojyo jammed the breaks without warning, throwing his two passengers to the front. Goku shielded Houmei as they crashed into the inner window.  
  
"GOKU!!!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
So people, the lesson of this story is to wear your seatbelts!!! Muahaha, cliffhanger ne?? Plz R&r! Feel free to drop me a mail in my pathetically e- mail-less inbox at haneitamashii@tokyo.com 


	2. Chapter Two

Hiyaa minna-san! O genki desu ka? Well you might be wondering who are some of the new names that have appeared. I'll give the translation for those who have no idea what they mean when the time is right. Just want to keep ya all guessing.  
  
Hanei's reply:  
  
To Rook-san: I have no idea whether to make it a yaoi or a non-yaoi. Maybe the readers could help me ne?  
  
To the readers: Anou minna, help me ne? Drop me an e-mail at haneitamashii@tokyo.com and tell me would you prefer a yaoi or non-yaoi. Majority rules!  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
The only one Chapter Two by Hanei Tamashii  
  
The room was dead quiet with only a boy tucked comfortably in bed. Well, he wasn't exactly comfortable with his head bandaged, and so were some parts of his arm and leg. Outside the door, stood two figures in the dark.  
  
"Koori, remember what the master says. Do not kill him now."  
  
"Hn. Why can't we just get this bloody mission done with swiftly and quickly?" A clink sound was heard, followed by the burning of a cigaratte.  
  
"Ano, this is because.because."  
  
"Spit it Midori!"  
  
"Sumimasen! But I really have no idea!" [queue for sweat-drop -_-;] The man called Koori rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, we'll keep this charade up."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And Midori?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How's Kemuri?"  
  
"He just at a small cut. Nothing to worry about. Ano, and I think he got involved in a fight."  
  
"Hn, that baka. One would think he hasn't been trained."  
  
"Koori, someone is coming."  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the corridors of the huge mansion. Finally, it stopped and a door creaked open.  
  
Click, clack, click, clack. (hanei: this is suppose to be the sound of footsteps. Heck I have no idea if it should be click, clack or tip tap???)  
  
Goku moaned a little and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" The room was dark and he still felt a little groggy like someone had threw a ton of bricks on his head. 'Heh, maybe the ero-kappa did' Goku thought to himself. He was about to get up when he heard something beside the bed. He grew a little cautious as he gathered the covers closer to him.  
  
Creeeaaaak.  
  
'Ah!!!!! Something was sitting on his bed!!!!' His heart started to pound just a teeny bit faster.  
  
Creaaaaakkkk  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!"  
  
"HIYEAK!!!!"  
  
Bing, bang, boom.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
All of a sudden, lights flooded the room.  
  
"WELCOME HOME GOKU-SAMA!!!!" The crowd yelled.  
  
"Eep, aa!!! Minna-san!!!" Goku recognized them all. There was Jun-baa san, his nanny, Simon the chauffeur, Kiya-jii san the butler and the list went on.  
  
"Minna-san! It's so great to see you! Where is my father??" Goku asked excitedly ignoring the ache as he sat upright.  
  
"Ne, ne, ne, where is he??? I haven't seen him in ages!"  
  
All fingers pointed to one place. The floor beside the bed.  
  
"Huh? Oh my god, otou-san!!! Help him up!"  
  
On the floor lay an elderly man who would look like the dignified businessman that he is without the reddish footmark in his face and the swirly eyes.  
  
"Son-sama!!!" The maids immediately help him up and a chair appeared beside the bed swiftly and the master was assisted to sit there.  
  
"Ano.. .why is the world spinning around?" the master asked. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped. With a shake of his head, his vision started to clear up.  
  
"Gomen ne otou-san!!! Honto ni gomen!!!" Goku apologized.  
  
"Maa, maa. That was nothing son. All is forgiven. Now, let me look at you. My goodness, look how big you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were only up to my knees," Son Tokei said, holding his son at arm's length.  
  
"Yup, It's been twelve years tou-san! I can't believe you left me there for twelve years." Goku said, turning solemn all of a sudden.  
  
Tokei knew that was one thing he could not deny. His only treasure besides Kai Fa, was finally home again.  
  
"Goku. tou-san know that, that is one thing that is true. I've been a moron all the while sending you so far but I have my reasons. Forgive me?"  
  
Goku looked up at his father. Deep in his heart, he knew his father loved him. Even when he was a child, he knew it broke his father's heart to send him so far away. A reason. yes, everything takes place for a reason.  
  
"What is there to forgive tou-san?"  
  
Tokei smiled at his only son and hugged him closely.  
  
"Aww.." Everyone in the room was happy for the father and son. It has been a long time since they have seen their master so openly happy.  
  
"Ano, tou-san?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you think you could give me another crushing hug later. My ribs are starting to hurt," Goku replied sheepishly.  
  
Tokei pulled away. "Your wounds! How could I forget. Cho sensei? Could you see to him please?"  
  
"Hai," a polite voice replied.  
  
  
  
From the back of the room, a young man approached the bed. Goku looked at the doctor. He was.young. He looked about twenty something and he had a charming smile on his face. He was bespectacled and behind the glasses was a pair of beautiful moss green eyes.  
  
"Sumimasen, does your arm hurts when I do this?" the doctor asked moving Goku's arm a little.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay. How about a little tap to the knees ne?" The doctor asked, smiling. After a quick check up, the doctor gave Goku the green light.  
  
"Well, the young master seems to be fine except for a few minor cuts and the bump on the head does not seem to be serious. All he needs is lots of rest and."  
  
*GROWL*  
  
The doctor laughed. "And lots of food I might add."  
  
"Arigatou sensei! Jun, please make sure the doctor is properly settled."  
  
"Hai Son-sama."  
  
"Minna-san, I think Goku-sama needs his rest now. Back to your work," a portly lady ordered.  
  
As the occupants of the mansion left the room, Tokei stayed next to his son. He looked around as if to make sure no one was in the room and went to the door. He gave some orders to the butler and shut the door.  
  
"Tou-san? Are you okay? You seemed a little preoccupied." Tokei once again sat beside his son.  
  
"Goku, I have something I want to tell you."  
  
"Nani desu?"  
  
"It's about you musuko," Tokei said seriously.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"The limousine that pick you today was attacked."  
  
Goku looked at his father questionably. "That doesn't always happen ne?"  
  
"Em. However lately I cannot say the same."  
  
"Nani?! You mean attacks like these have been happening? How could you not tell me tou-san?" Hurt was evident in Goku's voice as he digested what his father had told him.  
  
Tokei heaved a sigh. "I didn't want to worry you. Besides, you were having your finals at that time."  
  
Goku crossed his fingers, averting his eyes away. 'Anything, just not that!'  
  
"Ah! Sou da ne. How was your finals?" Tokei looked at his son expectantly.  
  
"Anou, anou.I. I.. were you injured tou-san??" Goku asked with concern just shining in his eyes. It was a pathetic attempt to change the topic.  
  
Tokei gave his son THE look, standing akimbo. "Well, I was lucky to escape unharmed but don't try diverted the topic son. Now, tell me. Hasn't there been any improvement from the past few reports I had been receiving?"  
  
Goku shaked his head sheepishly. "But I did try my best tou-san!! It's just that academics and me don't match."  
  
  
  
Tokei cleared his throat and was about to gave his son the one-hour long lecture that has been passed on from father to son in the Son family for generations when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sumimasen sire, I have brought him." Kiya the butler entered the lavishly decorated room with a man beside him.  
  
"Musuko, we shall continue this later."  
  
"I think that head injury is giving me a terrible headache."  
  
"And you're a terrible liar."  
  
"It was worth a try." Goku turned his attention to the man that had just entered. His father dismissed Kiya and turned to say a few words to the man. 'If it were dark, he had the perfect camouflage' Goku thought to himself. The man was dressed in black from head to toe. The only thing that gave him away was the clean white tie and the striking blond hair the man had. Goku continued studying the man as he talked to Goku's father. Goku was slightly disappointed that he couldn't see the man's eyes as the man had on dark shades. As if god answered his prayers, ever so slowly, the man reached for his shades and took them off.  
  
'Purple eyes?! Wah! Sugoi! First red now purple!' Goku wondered who he was. Somehow, the man looked familiar. Hauntingly familiar. Goku scratched his head, trying to recall if he knew the man. But he didn't quite remember anyone with purple eyes.  
  
"Goku, let me introduce you to Genjo Sanzo, your personal body guard!" Tokei said enthusiastically. "Now I won't have to worry about you while you're back."  
  
Eyes wide, Goku manage to sputter, "Body guard?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hanei's scribble: Plz minna! Don't laugh at the name Son Tokei! I have no idea what name to put and I wanted to maintain 'Son' as Goku's sorta surname. Ano..hehe, Hakkai has sort of appeared ne? I'll try to give a proper intro. on him. Woo hoo! Sanzo finally makes an appearance. My,my. Sanzo as your personal bodyguard. What I wouldn't give *_*  
  
  
  
Jap. Translation  
  
Musuko --- son  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
So minna, R&R k? 


	3. Chapter Three

HALOOO minna-san!!! Whoo, lookie. It's chapter three. Man I just typed and typed and finally this is what I have to show to ya all. Sorry for any minor spelling errors. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
The Only One Chapter Three By Hanei Tamashii  
  
"Body guard?" Goku was surprised at the thought.  
  
"But tou-san! I don't need a bodyguard!"  
  
Goku had never considered the fact that he needed a bodyguard. He did after all take some martial arts lessons and excelled in them as a matter of fact. Well, his father didn't know that since he took it secretly behind his back. At that time, Goku didn't want his otou-san calling him over the phone and giving him the hour long nag about how his academics sucked yadda, yadda, yadda and how martial art lessons would take up his time yadda,yadda, yadda.  
  
"Now Goku, before you start saying you took martial arts behind my back." Goku jaws fell. Tokei smiled widely at his son. "I know everything musuko. Well as I was saying, before you tell me that let me tell you that Genjo Sanzo-san here is a professional. He knows what he is doing and," Tokei looked at his son squarely in the eye. "I don't want you to be harmed in any way.I know you are capable of caring for yourself and that girlfriend of yours, but I want to ensure you are in good hands, understand?"  
  
Goku eyes fell to his hands on his lap. He didn't want to understand but he did. His father just wanted to make sure he was safe. As the clock ticked away, Goku realized how quiet his bodyguard was. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. Maybe he wouldn't realize that the man was even there. Finally, he met his father's eyes.  
  
"Otou-san, though I don't quite like the idea of being watch and tailed at my every move. I. for your sake. I'll listen to you," Goku complied.  
  
Tokei placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Arigatou musuko. Now, you take a good rest and I'll tell you everything in the morning. It's already nine you know."  
  
"Aa, tou-san. Where's Houmei?"  
  
Tokei chuckled. "Oh, now you remember her? Don't worry, she's safe and sound and she's just a floor down."  
  
After wishing his father goodnight, he lay quietly in his bed. The room was dark but there was a soft glow by the large window. Before he could register what it was, the smell of burnt tobacco wafted to his nostrils.  
  
*Cough, cough*  
  
Goku sat upright again.  
  
"Anou Sanzo-san. Do you mind putting out your cigaratte. There's a patient here you know!" Goku grumbled somewhat annoyed by the man's aloof manner.  
  
He waited awhile but there was no answer.  
  
Goku could feel irritation crawling up his spine. "Sanzo-san?"  
  
Finally, Goku heard a short, simple and clear reply. "Where?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Urusai!" and as if it was an afterthought "and rest." Then there was the soft click of the door.  
  
Goku lowered himself onto the soft pillow. His thoughts were in a mess. The whole day was like a dream to him. As he stared into nothingness, he decided to take a reality check.  
  
"Itai!" Ouch, his cheeks did hurt and he was surely awake. Rubbing his cheeks, Goku tuned to his side. 'First the ero-kappa, now mister urusai- body guard' Goku couldn't help but sympathize at his fate.  
  
"What next?" Finally, sleep claimed him and as he dozed off, the man at the door slowly traced his fingers across the intricate designs.  
  
"Son Goku."  
  
The next morning.  
  
"NANI?! BALLET LESSONS??" Goku stood abruptly from his seat at the dining table. The family; Goku, his father and Houmei, were sitting at the table having their breakfast when Son Tokei said he had something to tell his son.  
  
Tokei looked at his son as though there was something wrong with the idea. "And why not?"  
  
"But, but, I'm a guy for goodness sake! Guys don't go for ballet lessons!" Goku stated. Sanzo was merely standing against the wall, his hands crossed across his chest as he tried to block out all the yelling.  
  
"Hahaha, calm down musuko. I was merely teasing you. Actually, since you are unoccupied this holiday, I was wondering if you wanted to take up some music classes. Hm, like learn to play the piano for instance?"  
  
"Otou-san! Please don't ever come up with such jokes. I don't think I can take it," said Goku as he sat back down and continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
  
  
Houmei chuckled at the antics of both father and son. Now she knows where Goku gets all his childishness from. She was delighted that Goku was already feeling well after the frightening attack yesterday. He was being his usual cheerful self, shoving down whatever his hands could get hold of down his throat. Houmei had already thanked Goku for protecting her as soon as she got up and helped him out of bed.  
  
"Houmei-san?"  
  
She turned to Goku's father. Though already at the age of fifty one, he still had that energetic air about him. Houmei could already figure out why, and he had light brown hair instead of the dark chocolate of Goku's.  
  
"The cake you brought was delicious! Never tried anything better!" complimented Tokei.  
  
"Arigatou ojii-san."  
  
Son Tokei turned his attention back to his son. "Now Goku, I have already found the perfect teacher for you. It's a wonder that he even has the time to spend on you."  
  
Goku eyes became thin slits. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Please come in Cho-sensei."  
  
The doors to the dining hall opened and in stepped.the doctor??? Goku was dumbfounded. The sensei from yesterday was now his music teacher?  
  
"Ohayou minna-san! Watashi wa Cho Hakkai!" The young man was very lively with the same smile he had yesterday. He walked past Sanzo and gave him a polite bow. Sanzo merely nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Goku pushed aside all thoughts and excitedly greeted his new teacher. "Ohayou Cho-sensei! I'm Son Goku!"  
  
"Yes, Goku-sama. We have already met ne?" The warmness in his voice made Goku like the man immediately.  
  
"Just call me Goku sensei." Hakkai gave him one of his infamous smiles.  
  
"Okay, now that everybody knows one another, lets get breakfast done," Tokei announced. "Cho-sensei, please join us."  
  
"Hai. Sumimasen, but may I add that there is nothing wrong with the male population going for ballet, in fact.."  
  
The group chatted animatedly, with Goku's loud "Sugoi ne!" as Hakkai told them of some of his accomplishments.  
  
"You mean you're only twenty two?! I can't believe it. How in the world did you become a doctor and get a masters in music in such a short time?"  
  
Hakkai merely gave a humble smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I think it's just pure luck." Another smile.  
  
"Luck?" Goku wondered. If only he had such luck, but what did Hakkai- sensei meant by luck. As Goku finally got the rusty gears in his mind turning, he didn't realize that he was being watch by a pair of eyes.  
  
After breakfast, everyone had their own plans. Goku was going to take Houmei out to tour Changan (though he himself hasn't been there for twelve years). Simon volunteered to give them a tour around. Hakkai-sensei said he needed to check on his clinic but before leaving he told Goku, "Goku, in private you can call me plain ol Hakkai. I don't mind. Hakkai-sensei is a mouth full isn't it?" Goku agreed gleefully. His father said he had some business to attend to and wouldn't be back until evening while Sanzo.  
  
"Oi Sanzo! Are you going anywhere?" Goku asked out of plain politeness.  
  
"Huh, baka. I'm your bodyguard. Where else do you think I would go?"  
  
"Hm." Goku looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know! Some deep underground operating center where you can blast a spy camera thingy that would watch on me for the entire day?"  
  
Goku saw a twitch at Sanzo's forehead and decided to make a run.  
  
Bang, bang!  
  
"Shinei!!! And it's Sanzo-san to you!"  
  
  
  
Hanei's Scribble: What's with the ballet? Nothing, just felt like putting that in.  
  
  
  
Japanese translation:  
  
Shinei----- supposedly DIE! But I have no idea whether I spelt it correctly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Okay, not much action in this chapter. Mostly talk and introduction to character. I'll try to spice it up. R&R! 


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! A short note from Hanei Tamashii  
  
Could the readers out there help me out. Originally I was thinking of doing a yaoi ficcy. But after reading Ruby-san and Rook-san's review, I see that not everyone would want a yaoi fic. So minna, would you all be kind enough to do a short vote to decide the fic's fate. At least 10 starting from Rook-san. If not I'll just proceed with what I had in mind. Arigatou!! Either leave a short do a yaoi/non-yaoi in your reviews or drop me an e-mail at haneitamashii@tokyo.com. It would be better if I could count the vote ASAP so that I can faster continue with the fic!  
  
  
  
Lots of thanks,  
  
Hanei Tamashii. 


	5. Chapter Four

Konnichiwa minna-san! Well, I have decided, a yaoi this fic shall be! Gomen to all those readers who had hoped otherwise. I already thought of the story and decided to go as planned. I don't wanna go through another brainstorm to think of another storyline. Call me a lazy bum but my brain juice is running dry.  
  
Hanei's Reply:  
  
To Laila-san : Hm, I think it would start off more mystery than romance but romance is bound to set in  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Four  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ano, Goku-chan. Are you sure you're all right? You don't look too well." Houmei looked at Goku concernedly. They were just about to leave the Son mansion when Houmei noticed that the still injured Goku was looking a little pale.  
  
"Daijoubu, Houmei. Just a little out of breath." Goku assured her.  
  
"Do you want me to get Cho-sensei before he leaves?"  
  
"Iie. There's no need to."  
  
"Demo."  
  
"Houmei! I promised I would take you around! After all I did invite you to stay with me for the holidays to take you around ne?" Goku managed to give her a smile but in truth, he was indeed feeling a little queasy.  
  
Houmei bit her lower lip, still unsure whether or not they should be going out.  
  
Goku patted her shoulders. "You wait here kay? I'll get Simon-jii san!" And with that, Goku jogged down the corridor to the servant quarters. Sanzo, who caught up with them after having a short discussion with the other security personnel silently followed the boy.  
  
He took a right, then a left, then another left and then lost sight of the boy.  
  
"Damn!" Sanzo looked around. 'This is mansion is too big for their own good' he cursed. He was about to try the stairs when he heard a soft thud coming from the corridor on his right.  
  
"Baka!" Sanzo hurriedly took a right and immediately spotted a crumpled, bandaged figure on the carpeted floor.  
  
  
  
Goku tried to open his eyes, but it felt so heavy. He saw a dark figure approaching him as he lay helplessly on the floor. He gave a weak smile, already knowing whom it was. As he felt himself being picked up, Goku mumbled, "Gomen nasai."  
  
Sanzo lifted the boy awkwardly from the floor. He looked at the boy who was already out cold.  
  
"Ceh."  
  
Sanzo looked around knowing he was already lost in this maze-like mansion. Luckily, there was a maid in one of the dozens of guestrooms. She was busy making the bed when Sanzo asked her for directions.  
  
Sanzo felt like rolling his eyes at the love-struck maid. "Ooh, you must be Goku-sama's bodyguard ne?" The maid asked flirtatiously. She then giggled like a high school girl high on sugar.  
  
"How did you end up here? This is the West Wing. Goku-sama's room is at the North Wing."  
  
"Arigatou," Sanzo coldly dismissed the girl's attention.  
  
As Sanzo left, the girl could only let out a lovesick sigh.  
  
"Aaah, what a bishounen!" She was still thinking of him as she continued cleaning the room. She walked pass the window when something caught her eye.  
  
"Nani?" Slowly, she slid the sliding door aside and walked out the small balcony that each room had.  
  
"Anou? Is anyone there?" She looked down, surveying the garden below. A dark figure slowly approached her, one step at a time.  
  
"Hm." She turned around and froze.  
  
  
  
That night.  
  
A man quietly walked down the empty corridor of the Son mansion. He stopped in front a door and knocked on the door. Glancing around, he then slipped inside. Before he could say a word he felt something cold and hard pressing at the back of his head.  
  
"Koori, it's me!" he whispered.  
  
"Hn. I don't recall saying you could come in." Koori pulled the gun away.  
  
"Hehe.sou ne?" Midori calmly chuckled.  
  
Walking to the window, Koori promptly sat on the windowsill.  
  
"What now?" he muttered.  
  
Midori took a seat by the fireplace. "There has been an unauthorized attack."  
  
Koori lit his cigaratte and gave out a puff of smoke. "So?"  
  
Midori sweat-dropped. "Well, the attack could lead to our exposure. I heard you were near the place of attack."  
  
Koori gave no sign what so ever of his interest to the issue.  
  
Midori continued, "A confrontation could have taken place. The person involved has already been killed. Kemori took care of it. Seems like it was Homura's cronies. Wanted to take credit in finishing the job."  
  
"Sou kah? Then we should lay low these few days?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Time of attack?"  
  
"Unconfirmed."  
  
Koori nodded his head and looked out the window. Midori got up and went to the door.  
  
"I'll keep you and Kemori updated. Meanwhile, watch the boy. Master gave strict orders not to harm him just yet." With that, Midori left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later.  
  
  
  
"Mou.not again?" Goku groaned and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright light.  
  
"Goku-chan?" a soft voice whispered from his side. Goku turned to see Houmei.  
  
"Houmei! Ouch, my head hurts. What happened?  
  
She smiled at him comfortingly. "Now Goku-chan, just lie back and rest. You've been out for two days already."  
  
Goku was shocked. "Nani?! Two days?"  
  
"Cho-sensei just checked on you and gave you a jab. He says there was a slight infection with one of your wounds. How did that happen ne?" Houmei's face was inches away from Goku's.  
  
Goku gave a nervous smile. "Aa.that would be my fault I guess."  
  
Houmei gave a disapproving look. "Your father visited you in morning. It's noon now, and I'll be your personal nurse for the time being." Houmei got up and left the room and was back in a few minutes with trays of food.  
  
"Meshi?"  
  
"ITADAKIMASU!"  
  
  
  
Goku was up and about a few days later. The police who had been swarming the place for the past few days had finally left the mansion. Goku heard from Houmei that the servant that had been attacked was warded in the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. She seemed to be frozen in time, her eyes wide with terror, mouth agape. The atmosphere in the mansion was tense and you could feel the fear practically emanating from the occupants of the mansion. Everyone was contemplating who would be next. To Goku, it was all the more depressing, he was finally well enough to go out when his otou-san prohibited him to do so.  
  
"Musuko, it's not safe out there."  
  
Goku sighed. 'It wasn't safe back home either ne?' Goku thought to himself. So here he was, sitting in the living room waiting for Hakkai for his first piano lesson, pacing back and forth waiting for the bespectacled man. Goku felt trapped, trapped in his own home. Everywhere he went there was always someone eyeing him. Lately, that someone was a particular man by the name of Genjo Sanzo. He seemed like an apparition, a ghostly presence that haunted Goku wherever he went. In bed, Sanzo was out the door, in the corridors there was always another set of footsteps following him and now at the living room, there he was, lounging at the couch reading the papers like he owned the place.  
  
Goku decided he couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo?"  
  
The grandfather clock ticked away.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"." Nothing.  
  
"SANZO!!!!"  
  
"Urusai! Kono bakasaru!" Sanzo yelled and the papers in his hand promptly flew from his hands and landed smack in the middle on Goku's head.  
  
"Itai yo!"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
Goku lowered his eyes as he rubbed his throbbing head. "I just wanted to know if Hakkai-sensei was coming already. He is my distraction for the day."  
  
Sanzo just stared at the boy.  
  
"Mou, tarimasu. I can't take this anymore." Goku's eyes watered. "I thought, all this was nothing. The threats, the danger.all of that would go away and then. I can finally live in peace with otou-san. I never asked for much. Just lots of food (-_-;), freedom, a life. But now, everybody is so cold, so distant. All afraid the other would stab their back. Well I can't take this anymore!!!" Goku yelled and walked to the door.  
  
He turned the doorknob, when he suddenly felt a pressure on his shoulders. He angrily wiped his tears aside with his sleeves and took a deep breath.  
  
"Freshen up. I'll look for Hakkai-san," Sanzo quietly ordered and left the room.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hanei's scribble:  
  
Woo. what's with the sudden outburst? I have no idea. I think it's really me who wants to do the bursting. My holiday is soooooo..boring and brain juices are drying up (  
  
Japanese translation:  
  
Tarimasu --- enough  
  
Meshi --- food 


	6. Chapter Five

I think I'm the craziest author around. Who in the world submits several chapters of ficcy in one day? Me, that's who! Muahaha, anyway it's just that I wanna quickly get it out of the way while I'm in the mood.  
  
Hanei's reply:  
  
To Laila-san: Whoa, no way am I gonna do two versions of the fic. I'll go nuts! And I'm already nutsy enough! *laughs*  
  
To Queen Of Darkness and Mustard: Arigatou for your review!!! Yea, I have decided to stick to my own story line (which is still jumbled in my head . I just wished it could conjure in my dream then I wouldn't havta think of it so much)  
  
To Shinjitsu: Ha~i ! I like reading couples the match too *wink, wink*  
  
  
  
And all my thanks to Eventine, Spoon-san, Mei Cera and Di-chan for your reviews and votes!!! All your reviews have given me the drive to at least finish up this little chapter five here. Yosh!!! Ano . how should I start? -_-;  
  
  
  
Side note: Star-chan, who gives the damnest review is none other than my imouto-san who lives to bug the life out of me and is absolutely crazy for a Goku/Sanzo pairing (not that I am not either *cackles*) :p  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
Hm . writing the title always helps ne?  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Five  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
Red puffy eyes stared back at him. Goku splashed more water on his face and squeezed his eyes shut. He looked at the mirror again. 'Where is my genki spirit ne?' Goku asked himself. He stared, waiting for an answer. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the doorknob slowly twisted to one side. Suddenly .  
  
"BAKASARU!!!"  
  
"NGAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku swiftly turned around to face the only true redhead around. With one hand clenching his fist, (hanei: he seems to be doing this a lot ne?) and the other at his chest, he stared squarely at the laughing cockroach head.  
  
"ERO-KAPPA!!!"  
  
*Boom*  
  
*Whooosh* (hanei: don't ask me what sound is this)  
  
*Splat* (hanei: this either)  
  
"Why you!!!"  
  
"Take this, SUP-PA GO-KU PUNCHY!"  
  
As havoc continued in the bathroom, Genjo Sanzo took a deep breath and picked up the paper he was reading earlier. 'Where was I?'  
  
When Sanzo finally decided to acknowledge their presence (which he did with a quick thwick, thwack on the head), the trio was found at the living room once more.  
  
"Goku, after you clean yourself up we will be going out."  
  
Goku eyes widen at Sanzo's statement. "Honto ni?? Oh gosh! Let's go right now!"  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Itai."  
  
"Your father has given you permission to leave the premises since Hakkai- san has to attend to an emergency at his clinic. Gojyo over here, will be our tour-guide for the day. You may ask Houmei-san along as she has already returned from the shrine. Any questions?" Sanzo looked at the duo.  
  
"......"  
  
++Twitch++  
  
"I SAID, any questions?!"  
  
"You know," Goku finally said. "That's the longest ever sentence I heard coming out from Sanzo's mouth. I thought all the while his mouth was too heavy to move or something," said Goku to Gojyo, astonishment on his face.  
  
"Ya got that right saru, I only know the man for a week but I have to agree on that," the kappa laughed.  
  
++Twitch, twitch++  
  
"Urusai!!! SHINEI!!!"  
  
Two gunshots could be heard from within the mansion. The guards on duty were slightly alerted but once reaching the scene, they got the message and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
The weather was just wonderful, the scenery . ma ma mia. Houmei? She looked sooo pretty in that dress. Sanzo? Looked totally cool in his black suit (as usual). The kappa? Flirting with a group of girls in the park (no surprise there). Goku? Goku took a deep sigh and lay on the mat. Every cell on his face showed only one word . contentment.  
  
"Ahhh. . if I could do this everyday, I could die a happy man."  
  
Houmei giggled at Goku's remark and inched closer to the boy was lying on their picnic mat after finishing what she had packed for their outing. His eyes were closed, and a contented smile that she hasn't seen for ages graced his lips. "You mean die a happy boy?"  
  
Goku opened his eyes, faking annoyance. "Boy? What do you mean boy? I'm eighteen already you know!"  
  
Houmei laughed at his antics. "I'm glad to see the 'old' you again. Being coop up in that mansion so long was turning you into an old man," she teased. Goku laughed along with her.  
  
"Yea, I know. I wonder what even made tou-san agree to let me out," said Goku as he caressed Houmei's cheek.  
  
*Cough, cough* (That was Sanzo)  
  
Goku rolled his eyes as Houmei blushed. She abruptly stood up and excused herself, muttering some excuse that sounded like, "*blush* I. ladies, 'cuse me."  
  
"Oh man!" Goku rolled to his side and punched the ground.  
  
"I haven't held her in ages," he said to himself. Well, he wasn't exactly by himself. Sanzo was standing just a few feet away, leaning against a tree.  
  
Goku glared at him. 'Curse him! He ruined the perfect moment' But as he secretly stole a glance at the man from beneath his bangs, Goku couldn't help but admire the man from afar. The sun fell into his hair making it shine like gold, the ever watchful eyes were now gazing at the nearby lake and heck, even his casual slouch on the tree made him look so god damn atrractive.(hanei: pardon my French. Hm, why do ppl say that ne?)  
  
Goku looked up at his eyes and went static. The purple eyes were back on him. Goku nervously turned away, pretending to look at some couples strolling in the park. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, but nevertheless he could clearly hear the slow footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Oi, seen anything suspicious?" Sanzo asked, squatting down to meet Goku at eye-level.  
  
Goku cleared his throat. "Iie."  
  
Clearly, the bodyguard wanted to have some fun. (hanei: Sanzo?! Having fun? Ehehehe .) "Then what were you staring at?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Was there someone behind me?" Sanzo leered. "Should I go and check?"  
  
Goku stammered. "Iie! Betsuni! I was just wondering how you could bear standing there absorbing all the heat in that ugly dark suit of yours!" Goku countered.  
  
Sanzo smirked. "Sou kah?" And he stood up and walked away (away as in the maximum distance a bodyguard should stand guard . a few feet I guess -_-;)  
  
Goku finally breathe. He didn't realize he was holding his breath. 'What was that about?' Goku asked himself. His heart was still racing in his chest as he looked down at his hands. He had no time to think about the weird feeling in his stomach as Houmei returned to his side.  
  
"Ne, Goku-chan? Where are we going next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The restaurant was dimly lit, with the soft wavering glow of the candles at the table illuminating the faces of love struck couples. Most had the soft mellow look in their eyes as they stared into the eyes of their partner, with a little dance going on under the table unseen. Most, except for the patron at table three, which was a table away from table five.  
  
Genjo Sanzo sat with a cigarette in held between his fingers as he kept an eye on the boy. His eyes made a quick glance at the girl sitting with the boy. She was an ordinary girl in his opinion, nothing special about her but the boy . Sanzo's eyes made a quick shift to the boy. 'Goku .' The boy had caught his attention the first time he saw his picture in the files. He seemed familiar, very familiar . but Sanzo dismissed it as being looking at the saru's face for one too many times.  
  
He didn't have to steal glances at the boy (hanei: Why should he when he can openly study him, muahaha, the advantage of being a bodyguard) unlike the boy who did it rather discreetly in the morning. He had been keeping watch on the boy for nearly a week now. He had already memorized every curve of the boy's face, the way his unruly hair falls back into place after a quick squish of the comb and even the way his face perks up when he was in his annoyingly genki attitude which was too genki in Sanzo's mind. 'But he isn't always genki .' Sanzo questioned himself, remembering Goku's sudden outburst this morning.  
  
He felt a tinge of pity for the boy. Merely a tinge. He was a professional after all. He did his mission cleanly, perfectly and got paid for what he did. Sanzo darkened. Not to mention his life was on the line whenever he was on a mission. He hated the manipulation, hated the power one has over him and hated how weak it made him feel. Sanzo crushed the cigarette in the ashtray.  
  
Sanzo took another look at the couple. Still safe, still laughing. His thoughts drifted unconsciously back to the little incident in the morning. He would have rolled his eyes at the thought, but the couples nearby might think he had escaped out of a mental institution. 'What the hell was I thinking!' Sanzo lit another cigarette.  
  
  
  
A red button flickered, and he saw it. It was time. Kemuri left the dark BMW and walked across the street. 'Red car? Red car? Ahha!' Kemuri walked to the red automobile and pulled out a gadget. With a pushed of button, the car unlocked. Behind the tinted windows he geared up. Adjusting the microphone over his head, he tapped it a little.  
  
"Midoriii? Oi, Midori, do you hear me?"  
  
The line was static but finally a clear voice was heard. "Kemuri, the master has given orders. Proceed as plan."  
  
"Ha~i!"  
  
"Ano, Kemuri-san?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Is Koori with you?"  
  
"Nope. So it's Plan B then?"  
  
"Hai, it looks like it."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
  
  
In a little restaurant, a red button flickered.  
  
  
  
To be continued .  
  
  
  
Hanei's scribble:  
  
WAI! I finally completed Chapter Five!!! Ya-ho!  
  
Whew, I also finally managed to get a little romance into this block stiff story of mine! Well, pre-romance anyway -_-;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So as Hanei always say, "Please read and review! Arigatou!" 


	7. Chapter Six

Ano *blushes in embarassment*, it seems that I did a teeny weeny mistake in the naming. I actually wanted to spell 'Kemuri' instead of 'Kemori'. Anyway, I'll correct all that in a jiffy as well as some minor errors that I seemed to have done in my rush.  
  
Saa, now on with Chapter Six.  
  
And to all that has reviewed, Honto ni arigatou! This next chapter is dedicated to you guys.  
  
Thanks to pesky little Star-chan who has managed to annoy the living hell out of me with her reviews. I can't believe she could accidentally use MY account and review MY story. Now I look like some desperate ficcy writer who wants reviews (not that I ain't desperate ^_^ )  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Six  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
She watched him. Watch him stared at the boy. An evil grinned adorned her lips. Scrap the assassination plot, she had a better plan. She knew it was one her best ever yet. The large screen before her flickered and another picture took over the scene at the restaurant. You will pay...you will pay so dearly..Tokei. "Hhahahahahaha...." The sinister laughter could be heard throughout the corporation.  
  
  
  
Kemuri pulled out a ten-inch gun and attached a silencer to the nozzle. He then loaded the gun and looked up. His target was in the restaurant enjoying what Kemuri would say, his last meal. Glancing at the mirror to ensure everything was in place, he left the car. The large trench coat provided cover for the gun as he entered the restaurant.  
  
Sanzo surveyed the restaurant again. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until he heard the jingle of the bells from the restaurant's doorway. A man dressed in gray entered the restaurant. Sanzo noted that the man had declined the attendant's advances to remove his trench coat. His hands felt for the palm-sized revolver within his coat. His eyes followed the stranger, who headed for a dark secluded corner of the restaurant.  
  
"Hahaha..Goku-chan, that's was the silliest thing I had ever heard!"  
  
Sanzo turned his attention to the boy. No, he wouldn't alert him. He hoped he could settle the whole thing silently. He got up from his seat.  
  
"..Sanzo?" Golden brown eyes looked up questioningly at Sanzo.  
  
"Urusai, I've got something to do." And he slowly walked up to the stranger.  
  
Shooing the pesky waiter away, Kemuri buried his face behind the foot-long menu. He eyed the boy. Good, nobody had noticed him. He reached inside for his gun. He felt a little sorry for the boy...he wouldn't know what hit him. No matter, he had to get the job done. He was about to pull out the gun when...  
  
"Ken-san! There you are!"  
  
Kemuri looked up in surprise at a familiar face.  
  
"Hora?"  
  
The blonde with blue eyes took a seat in the booth.  
  
"I've been searching for you everywhere! Mary is looking for you, you know!"  
  
Kemuri scrunched his eyebrows. "Nani?!"  
  
"I know you love that god-forsaken trench coat but do you have to wear it in here?" The blonde slid a note to the confused man.  
  
"Okaa-san has a new message. Read it as soon as I leave. I have to go and pick the kids now. Ja!"  
  
Kemuri unfolded the paper. His eyes scanned the note.  
  
'OPERATION CANCELLED'  
  
"Ceh." Kemuri burned the note and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo watched the exchange. He was three steps away when the blonde rushed into the restaurant. He had taken a step back and sat at the nearest empty table. He overheard their conversation and smelled the burning of the paper. Sanzo kept an eye on the man as he trudged out of the restaurant. 'What was that all about?' Sanzo couldn't help but feel a little bothered by the incident. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as Goku and Houmei came up to him.  
  
The boy, unaware of the danger that he might have faced gave Sanzo his typical genki smile. "Let's go home!"  
  
The red button that had been blinking remained unnoticed even as the blinking stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku lay in the comforts of his bed. It was nightfall and he was back in the mansion. Sanzo had abruptly excused himself saying he had important matters to see to and had instructed another man to take his place. Goku had managed to spend some quality time with his father before retiring for sleep. His father was rather happy yet disturbed by the fact that the outing had turned out well. All thoughts filled his mind as Goku purposely tried to evade the single most recent memories of the morning. The particular one with a man by the name of Genjo Sanzo in it. But no matter how hard he tried, every single thought of his seemed to lead back to the man.  
  
'Why did it happen?' No answer there.  
  
'Why did his heart seem to pick up in speed when he spoke to Sanzo? Was it because of the man's physical appearance that stole his interest? Or was it because all of a sudden, the man he had over the week pretended not to notice finally showed him a little care?' He didn't have to pay any attention to Goku's childish outburst, but he did. Goku even had a nagging feeling that it might have been Sanzo that had asked permission from his father to leave the house.  
  
'Naze?'  
  
Goku sighed. He wasn't getting any answer like this.  
  
~GROWL~  
  
'Haraheta!' All that thinking drained him of his energy. He got off the bed and pulled on his robe. Quietly, he walked to the door. As he looked from side to side, he noted that the new guy wasn't doing a very good job by the sound of his snores.  
  
'Hm, all the better!' Goku then made his way to the kitchen. Jun-baa san always made sure that there was food for the young master.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Goku was headed to the kitchen, an argument was taking place in one of the rooms of the mansion.  
  
Kemuri grabbed Koori by the collar. "How could you not notice the signal?! We're on a task every bloody second of our lives! You could have ruined everything!"  
  
"Hn, the operation was cancelled was it not?"  
  
"Teme!!!"  
  
Finally the third figure cleared his throat. "Ano, Kemuri. I think it would be best if we hold our tempers. Koori is right. The operation was indeed cancelled. The master gave her orders a few minutes after her stepson issued it."  
  
"Ceh! Even so! Ice man over here didn't even realize we were on the operation!"  
  
"I did." Koori gave a quiet reply.  
  
"....and?! What would you have done? Plan C? We didn't have a Plan C!" Kemuri spat. His anger was on the rise again.  
  
"Kemuri-san..." warning was evident in Midori's voice.  
  
Koori straightened his shirt. "All I have to say is blonde and blue doesn't go with you Midori."  
  
Midori got off the bed. He placed one hand thoughtfully on his chin. "Sou kah? Ano, I felt the same too! But there was only the blonde wig left and..."  
  
+Twitch+  
  
"Can we get back to business?!" Kemuri snapped.  
  
"Ahahaha... sou da ne."  
  
Kemuri lit a cigarette. "I'll forget about this little crap. But.. why was the operation cancelled?"  
  
Nobody had the answer. Midori then spoke up, "All I know that the entire mission is still on. However the master has given strict orders not to harm the boy just as yet. Seems she has a little something on her mind."  
  
"Hn, I thought you would obviously object to it. You always were worried the longer we're around, the highest chances of exposure."  
  
Kemuri kept quiet, looking deep in thought.  
  
Midori answered Koori, "Hai, but the corporation will be taking over the responsibility of keeping our covers on. Meanwhile, we are to stick to our roles and play our parts right. Minor attacks shall occur just to let them know it isn't over yet."  
  
"So discussion over then?" Kemuri straightened his lanky form and headed for the door. "I don't like this, we never stayed longer than two weeks on a mission. Staying here too long might get us... attached," and he left.  
  
The room was silent again. Koori gave a silent "Hn," and was about to take his leave when Midori stopped him.  
  
"Koori, matte. About what Kemuri said earlier, he is right you know. You were slacking on the job. Doushite?"  
  
"None of your business," came the sharp reply.  
  
"Gomen ne, but if you don't get your act right, you might just have to face temporary suspension from the mission. Then, maybe you could do the little investigation you wanted to do on your past ne? You did say that...."  
  
"Iie. That won't be necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  
'Whoa..I'm in heaven!' Goku chuckled to himself. The cupboards were filled with various snacks and rows of expensive looking chocolates filled the refrigerator. Taking as much food as he could with him, Goku then snatched a few cans of coke and headed to the living room. He passed by several guards which, who gave the young master a smile, knowing of his daily nocturnal activity.  
  
He opened the door and all the food in his arms nearly fell on the floor. There on the couch, lay a very, very drunk and asleep looking Sanzo. Goku thought sarcastically to himself, 'Just my luck.' He wanted to leave but he realized his room was situated at the far opposite wing of the kitchen. No, he wasn't going to let Sanzo delay his snack time just because of the mere presence of him.  
  
Straightening up, he marched to the leather couch and dumped everything that he held onto the circular glass table. The room was dark, so he got up to turned the lights on. Just as his fingers were about to reach the switch a sudden dim light stopped him. The small table lamp was turned on.  
  
"What are you doing here saru?"  
  
Goku slowly turned. Sanzo was awake now. He didn't look like he was drunk, but the dozens of can scattered about made Goku think otherwise. His mouth went dry.  
  
"Ano, ano.. this is my house so I can be anywhere I like can't I?" Goku congratulated himself. 'Well said!'  
  
Sanzo rose. Goku couldn't help but study him. He wasn't dressed in his usual black getup. Instead, we wore a deep blue shirt that hung loosely on his body, complemented by...well his usual black slacks. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, or because it was the lateness of the night. Whatever it was, Goku could see Sanzo wasn't acting himself, he was upset over something. Usually, Goku wouldn't be able to tell what the bodyguard was feeling, with his cold mask and all. But tonight... He couldn't help but feel a tad excited seeing the bodyguard.  
  
Gathering his nerves, Goku asked him, "Daijoubu?"  
  
He was answered with a glare.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Matte!"  
  
Sanzo stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Ano... you don't have to leave because of me. I was just getting some snacks. Um, you could join me if you like."  
  
  
  
The throbbing headache made Sanzo consider the boy's invitation. The thought of getting lost in the mansion in the dead of the night didn't sound very inviting to him. He could hardly manage his way around in the morning and now, in this drunken state...  
  
The boy rambled on nervously but Sanzo couldn't make out his words. He ignored the boy and landed heavily on the couch. 'Damn this bloody headache!' He couldn't think straight. He was pondering on his past when the boy entered. The events of the day were taking a toll on his sanity. He wanted to leave the place but somehow... something or more accurately someone made him stay root here. The boy.. The haunting feeling as though he knew the boy rushed back to him again. He was going in circles. His past, did the boy had something to do with it? He was after all in Changan when it happened if he remembered correctly. He was only twelve at that time, the memories of his childhood seemed so distant now.  
  
"..and Houmei...."  
  
Sanzo suddenly felt a streak of anger when Goku mentioned the girl's name. He had been deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to the boy. But when he heard the name "Houmei", an alien feeling invaded his chest. He didn't know what made him do it, blame it on the alcohol, but before the boy could mention "Houmei" for the second time, Sanzo pulled himself towards the boy.  
  
  
  
Goku was a bundle of wrecking nerves. Being so close to him after the morning incident made him feel..funny. All the unanswered questions earlier, all the thoughts of the man flew out of his head at the close proximity. He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. He hoped the older man wasn't listening to him. Matte, then why was he rambling in the first place? He should have kept his mouth shut, downed all the food and left. Yet, unconsciously, he wanted to stay with the troubled man's side. He wanted to know him, but he was afraid to ask. So he did what he did best. Act genki.  
  
He didn't see it coming, relaying his conversation with Houmei this morning to the bodyguard. He was running out of words to say. But as he was about to say, "Houmei was going to the shrine again tomorrow," Sanzo was suddenly next to him.  
  
"Urusai," The bodyguard mumbled and before Goku could come out with a counter remark, Sanzo's lips were on his.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
Hanei's scribble:  
  
Hey people, I spent the day writing 'O tanjobi desu Sanzo!' yesterday so please check that out and leave me some nice comments plz.  
  
Since I spent the day writing 'O tanjobi desu Sanzo!' yesterday, I used most of my brain power on that fic so I took a break from 'The Only One' yesterday. But I'm back on track now ne?  
  
Ooh...everybody's secret dream has finally came true ne???  
  
I know the fic is a teeny bit confusing, I'm a little confused myself @_@ But you'll understand it all when the time comes.  
  
Ano minna, dun ask me why the fic is so weird, coz the author doesn't make sense as well I suppose -_-;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mwahahaha! The evil cliffhanger Hanei strikes again! Kekekeke.... Arigatou minna who has reviewed all my works. Thank you for your support! Hope to see more reviews to fuel this half-awake fanfic writer. 


	8. Chapter Seven

The hyper, not-getting-enough-sleep Hanei Tamashii is back again! Boy, lucky you guys aren't sick of me yet. The reason why I'm half awake is because of my pesky lil sis who annoyed me to continue on with the previous chapter till it was around one something in the morning! So I'm really just a half-awake zombie typer right now. Anyway, all of a sudden I realize Hakkai and Gojyo seemed to be missing the action lately. I'll try to get my hands on them when the part is right.  
  
Sigh~ I really want to expose the little mystery so that I can clear all the confusion and so that I won't be the only one smiling away as I type the story. Hehehehe...  
  
Hanei's reply:  
  
To laila : Haha! I like the way Sanzo shuts Goku up too! He should do that more often instead of making use of his harisen ne? ^_^  
  
To chris: I don't quite get what you meant by different..but if you meant different as in suddenly I'm talking bout some crazy 'ol hag in an office then the next about the three unknown musketeers (Kemuri, Koori and Midori), while for this chapter, it's a little bit bout the past..well it's all the little, little pieces that finally makes up the whole picture. So yup, just read on and it'll all be cleared in time... I hope ^_^;  
  
To Evantine: Arigatou for your e-mail! Appreciate it sooooo much that I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Ano... have you read 'O tanjobi desu Sanzo!' yet? Whaddya think?  
  
To everyone: Thanx a lot for all your reviews. Keep em coming and so will the chapters ^o^ Hohoho..no this isn't a threat! Honest!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
11 years ago, Huo Fa Cemetery, Changan...  
  
White circlets fluttered in the bright blue sky as a large group gathered around one particular grave. It was a beautiful day, a day that was worthy of the burial of Son Tokei's beloved wife Kai Fa. She always said she had wanted a clear day for a funeral, a day where her presence will not be mourned too deeply but one that will be remembered. A young boy of seven was garbed in a black suit like those around him. He seemed distant from the group. Some were lightly crying, wiping their tears aside. Most had a solemn expression, dark shades covering their eyes. He looked at his father. He had a peaceful look on his face. The brown hair boy was confused. Why was his mother being buried? Why? She looked so alive just a day ago. Why? The boy approached his father, Kiya-jii san by his side.  
  
"Tou-san?"  
  
  
  
In a nearby shrine, another youth swept the shrines ground. His shishou was busy preaching a new group of monks. He stretched his aching muscles. His seniors had left him alone once more. A flash of white caught his eyes. He picked up the white circlet. There was a burial ceremony today. He left the broom on the nearby tree and went into the bushes. The crowd was very large, larger than most. He hid in the bushes, not wanting to be noticed. Seeing that the ceremony was at its end, the youth decided to leave. He was about to get up when he heard a muffled sob.  
  
"Nani?" He searched for the source of the sound and found a little boy crying behind a large tree trunk. He contemplated whether he should approach the boy. He didn't want to get involved in another person's business but as he watched the boy, the wall around his heart chipped just a little. He understood the boy's feeling perfectly, he too had lost his parents at a young age.  
  
He carefully made his way past the thick bushes of thorns to the boy. He felt a light sting at his arms but ignored it. A few minutes later, he stood before the boy.  
  
Smoldering gold brown eyes gazed into his purple ones. The youth smirked at the child's pathetic attempt to suppress his sobs. He took a seat beside the young one and placed hand around his shoulders.  
  
"It's okay to cry. It's not shameful nor forbidden."  
  
The young boy gave a teary smile and threw himself at the youth. The youth was shocked.  
  
"Ano.. chotto matte!" he stuttered. "I didn't say you could.." but as the infinitely innocent gold eyes looked back up at him, the youth sighed.  
  
"Fine...do as you like." He rolled his eyes as the boy bawled into his robes.  
  
A few minutes later, only a few hiccups were heard as the boy calmed down. The youth felt stiff, holding the boy for so long.  
  
"Oi! Your family must be looking for you. Ikku."  
  
The brown head violently shook his head.  
  
"Your okaa-san is gone but you still have your otou-san ne?  
  
"Otou-san is sending me away. I don't wanna go back!"  
  
"Everything takes place for a reason."  
  
"What's reason?"  
  
The youth sighed. "You'll understand when you grow up."  
  
Happy eyes looked back at him. "Honto ni?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The boy stood up in a flash. "Then I can't wait to grow up!"  
  
The youth smirked. "Growing up ain't easy either."  
  
"Sou kah? Aa!!! Onii-san! You're injured." The youth glanced at his arms. It was bleeding, but it was merely a light scratch. He ripped a small part of his sleeves and tied his arms. The boy looked unsure.  
  
"Are you sure it's nothing?"  
  
The youth nodded. He was about to tell the boy to go back once more when the boy grabbed his arm and dropped a light kiss on the bandage. The youth stood still, shocked. He pushed the boy back.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" He barked.  
  
The boy looked back at him as though it was the most normal thing to do. "Okaa-san always gives me a little kiss whenever I hurt to take the pain away! You don't feel any pain ne?"  
  
He didn't know how to reply the crazy little boy, but before he could yell at the boy for his stupidity, a distant call cried for the boy he presumed, as the boy suddenly panicked.  
  
"Ano, I'll go now onii-san! I hope we'll meet again! You're nice! Ja!" And the youth stared at the boy's disappearing form. The youth couldn't help but glance at the bandage on his arm.  
  
Ever so slowly, his lips curled upwards. "Baka." Unknowingly, the very day he met the boy, a small piece of his heart had save itself for the young boy.  
  
  
  
Present time.....  
  
Goku's eyes widened in shock. 'Sanzo?' His mouth was clamped shut on reflex. They were both males for god's sake. Goku tried to push the body on him away but Sanzo persisted. He captured Goku's lips and softly suckled on it. If possible, Goku eyes widened even more. No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't.. but he couldn't help himself. He could feel the soft pressure on his lips, taunting him, teasing him. He finally opened his mouth and let himself sink into the forbidden bliss. He could taste the bitterness of the beer Sanzo had just drunk mixed with the sweetness of him. Sanzo deepened the kiss and gently pushed Goku onto the couch. He smelled so familiar, so very familiar.. where had he inhaled this scent before? The woody tinge of incense.. the spicy smell of cologne, and the hint of tobacco which were new. It was intoxicating. At the back of his mind, a sudden image of her appeared. No! He couldn't betray her trust! But.. hadn't he already? The moment he responded?  
  
"Houmei...."  
  
Sanzo went still. The boy had said it.. the word that was fast becoming a taboo in his vocabulary. Her. Abruptly, he got off the boy. 'What was he thinking!?' He turned away, not wanting to face the boy. He didn't want to face that stupidly innocent eyes of his and unavoidably, the kiss-bruised lips of the saru. The room was silent except for the sounds of the duo's labored breathing. The couch creaked ever so slightly as the boy sat up. He quickly made the first move.  
  
"I just wanted to shut you up."  
  
".... you could have just told me to," the boy smartly replied softly.  
  
Sanzo took a shaky step. "It was a mistake then. Forget it," and the tall bodyguard left the boy all alone.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
Hanei's scribble:  
  
Hehehe...this seemed like a good time to stop. Boy, this scene was getting a little too steamy for me. (wipes off sweat) At least I got it over with ne?  
  
Do tell me watcha think of the story so far. I have no idea how long the story will go. It all depends whether I have written all the parts I want in it but I think (crosses finger)...mou.I think..(teary eyes) I will finish up this fic no matter what! Yosh!!  
  
Ya know, when I read fics (previously anyway) I would scroll past the part the author comes to the bad guy part coz I had no idea what was going on. But as I wrote on the antagonist part, I'm beginning to see things in a new light. It's actually rather fun writing on the bad guy! Plus with this fic being a mystery genre, I'm beginning to drown in the sea of confusion that I have made up @_@ But it's not that confusing really, being the mastermind of the ficcy ^_^ Mou, it's just so hard trying to keep the three musketeers identity a secret!  
  
Ano minna, if anyone hates this fic then just don't read it! I had a nightmare yesterday, dreaming that I received a review that completely stomped my fic (Mou! I hope that doesn't happen in real life) YADDA!!! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Minna-sama! Here's chapter eight. Ano, I know chapter seven was rather short so I made this a tad longer. Hehehehe... I'm already slaving through chapter nine actually. Might be out by tomorrow I think. Mou, I'm too fast for my own good ne?  
  
Hanei's reply:  
  
To Evantine (your mails just make me wanna type the entire fic out ^_^) : Well..no there ain't anymore of 'that' scenes between Goku and Sanzo.......just kidding!!! Harhar...anyway I totally suck at kissing scenes (as much as I suck writing scenes). Action is so much better than words *Sighhhh* Aw.. Give poor Houmei a little credit. She is after all Goku's girlfriend for three-years ne?  
  
Thanks to all those that had spent a little time reviewing.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
By Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days had passed since the last outing she and Goku had had. Houmei noticed Goku was acting a little strange lately. For one, he was quiet. The boy was never quiet! She could see through the fake smiles he gave her lately and the genki shows that he put up for her.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
What was happening to him? The most evident incident happened yesterday, which proved to Houmei that Goku was definitely not himself. They were out in the mansion's private gardens. The North Wing garden, right below Goku's room. No one was around. Not even Goku's personal bodyguard, the man called Genjo Sanzo. Attacks had decreased in the past few days and the most worrying thing that had taken place was that a maid had nearly burnt a hole through Goku's socks (don't ask me how). So, there they were all alone in the garden. Usually, Goku would just pounce at the opportunity and did the little making out that they hadn't been doing lately. But yesterday, as they kissed, Goku abruptly pulled back and muttered "Gomen nasai" before running back into the mansion. She could feel that they were getting more and more distant by the day. What had gone wrong?  
  
So here she was, taking a walk in the art gallery. Goku wasn't with her, he said he wasn't feeling up to it. Houmei felt that she had had enough of his sudden change in attitude and decided to take a break from him. Maybe a little distance was what they need. She honestly didn't know. She walked along the marble corridors of the gallery, stopping once in awhile to admire a painting or a sculpture. She loved art immensely, as much as she loved cooking and as much as she loved Goku. She halted. No, she wasn't sure about the 'loving Goku' part anymore.  
  
Too deep in thought, she didn't notice the boy right in front of her and collided into him. Luckily, the boy had caught her in his arms before she took both of them down.  
  
"Ah! Gomen nasai! Honto ni gomen nasai! It was my fault, I didn't look where I was going. I..."  
  
"Ano, Uemasu-san?"  
  
Houmei was greeted with an all too familiar face. "Hinata-san?!"  
  
  
  
Goku, slumped on the seat. He was having his fourth piano lessons with Hakkai (hanei: Hakkai! You're alive!!) and the sensei had made him play the freaking scales for the past one hour. His fingers were beginning to ache. (hanei: Hm... actually I honestly can't picture the thought of Goku playing the piano ^_^)  
  
"Hakkai!!!" Goku moaned. "Mou yadda! My fingers are aching already! And I'm..."  
  
~GROWL~  
  
"Hungry!"  
  
Hakkai laughed at the boy. He glanced at his watch, "Saa, since you have already been at A minor for the past fifteen minutes and have not mastered it yet.. we'll continue for another fifteen minutes in your next lesson and I'll teach you to play this beautiful piece I composed! Ne?"  
  
-_-;  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Well ok then, I guess we'll stop here for today." Hakkai snapped the progress book shut. Goku remained seated by the grand piano, eyebrows furrowed by some unseen troubles. Hakkai looked worriedly at the boy who had went silent all of a sudden.  
  
"Goku? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Goku bit his bottom lips. He wondered.. should he consult in the older man? He did after all have lots of experience and was just so easy to approach, Goku couldn't help but feel like telling him all his troubles.  
  
"Ano..Hakkai," Goku finally asked shakily. "Do you have someone that you love?"  
  
He lifted a brow. It was rather unusual for the young master to look so glum and asking a serious question at that. Hakkai took a seat beside Goku.  
  
"Is it the girl? Houmei? Did you two have a fight?" Hakkai asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
A red blush stained the boy's cheeks. "Ano.. ano..."  
  
Hakkai gave a small smile and decided to spare the boy from humiliation. Absent mindedly, he toyed with a few keys of the piano. His voice sounded old, filled with longing as he answered Goku's question. "Well, I come from a village far east actually, its very far from Changan.." Goku looked up at the man who suddenly went serious. "We knew each other ever since we were babies," Hakkai smiled to himself. "She had the sweetest smile, the most generous heart. *She was like the elder sister I never had and my lover as well*. I truly loved her," he said sadly.[hanei: * was sorta taken from the anime]  
  
"Hakkai, you don't have to you know."  
  
Hakkai gave his usual smile. "Iie, I like thinking of her. Well anyway, we were engaged but before the wedding could take place, her whole family vanished without a trace...and I have been searching ever since."  
  
Goku savored every word. The room was quiet except for the few notes Hakkai was playing absently.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"... Kanan." Goku softly repeated the name after Hakkai.  
  
"Saa, so did that help you?" Hakkai suddenly asked, the ghost of his past gone.  
  
Another blush. "Ano..Hakkai, how can you tell the difference between love and lust?"  
  
Hakkai was unprepared for that one. He would think that the eighteen- year-old should know that by now. What should he say?  
  
"Gomen ne! But I don't know about all this stuff! It's really hard to know when you spent your entire life with a bunch of book worms you know... I know I love Houmei...but lately I can't help feel like we're growing apart....well that's my fault anyway."  
  
The bespectacled man knew when it wasn't his place to question. So he did his best to advice the boy. "Goku, the best thing to do in matters of love is to follow your heart."  
  
"Heart?" The boy looked confused.  
  
"Hai, heart..." before Hakkai could continue however, his pager went off.  
  
"Ara, I've got an emergency at the clinic. Honto ni sumimasen! We'll continue this another day ne?"  
  
"Iie. It's enough. Arigatou." Goku saw Hakkai to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku threw himself on his comfortable four-post bed. He buried his face into the softness of the fluffy white pillows and let out a miserable sigh. The talk he had with Hakkai was still fresh in his mind. 'Follow your heart...' What had he meant? Goku closed his eyes trying to shut the memory that was sneaking into his mind. Four nights ago, the living room... the kiss.. *Blush* He felt for his cheeks, it felt warm. He had been doing that a lot lately, blushing. And it always happens when his thoughts starts to drift off to a certain bodyguard which Goku had not seen ever since that fateful night. Unconsciously, his fingers touched his lips. His chest tightened. The kiss was still clearly vivid in the chambers of his mind. His smell, his taste...who could forget? Goku gave a frustrated cry. He had vowed to wipe out that memory completely but all he managed to do was think of it all the time. No! He couldn't have liked it! Wouldn't it mean he was...*Gulp* gay? He abruptly sat up. What would otou-san say?! What would his long dead okaa-san say? What about Houmei? What about the future Son generation???? [hanei: -_-; Ano Goku-san seems to be a little too ahead in thinking.]  
  
"Argh!" Lately, it seemed that he was using his brain a lot. The gears shouldn't be rusty, but he still never got the answer that he wanted.  
  
  
  
'It was a mistake.....' Goku's heart bled a little remembering Sanzo's final sentence before leaving him. 'Was it really? A mistake?' He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Goku got off the bed. Sanzo's replacement peered into the room.  
  
"Goku-sama, Houmei-san just returned and wants to see you in the gardens."  
  
Goku gave the man a smile. "Arigatou."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo stood by the balcony of his private room, smoking away. Son Tokei had let out the East Wing rooms for all security personnel. He stayed in the room entire day avoiding the boy, he didn't want to get too close to him and had requested to Son Tokei to make him part of the ordinary security personnel instead. He managed to get his way around by assuring Son Tokei his replacement was better than him (which wasn't true). Son Tokei, who had the safety of his son as his top priority had hastily agreed. Since attacks had lessened considerably, here he was, cigarette in hand staring at nothing in particular. Sanzo, being better at shoving a foreign feeling aside unlike Goku, had left the memories of that night untouched. So he had kissed the boy, so what? He had already said it was a bloody mistake. A bloody mistake due to an alcoholic beverage called beer.  
  
A flash of blue caught his eyes. 'So, the lovely lady has appeared,' Sanzo smirked to himself. He eyed the girl in the gardens. She looked worried, constantly smoothing out the creases of her dress whilst pacing back and forth. A part of him wanted to just get back into the room and maybe grab a car and speed off to nowhere, but another part of him wanted to stay. He was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl's price charming whom he had not seen for the last four days. How was the saru? Was that replacement of his good enough? Sanzo's eyes darkened. 'Well... he better be. Or he wouldn't know what would hit him'  
  
"Houmei!"  
  
Sanzo turned his attention to the boy. It seemed ridiculous, but he regretted a little for not being able to play the part of his personal bodyguard anymore. The seemingly omniscient gold eyes (he knew better), the tousled chocolate hair, the golden bronze skin....  
  
"Ceh." He couldn't believe it. After having lived for twenty-three years, here he was, letting his hormones go out of hand, lusting over a boy five years younger than he was. Why was he attracted to that boy anyway? Did it started from that day in the park? He remembered feeling as though he was being watched. He instantly knew who it was. He would shoot himself before admitting this to anyone but Sanzo had felt just a hint of nervousness under the boy's golden stare. He recalled feeling this way with only one other person in his life who was now safely buried in the cemetery next to the shrine. His shishou. But Sanzo knew that the park incident wasn't the only thing egging his attraction for the boy....what was it?  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't want to do this to him. Anyone but him. However, she remembered what happened in the morning. The changed boy, their similarities, the simple happiness she hadn't felt for such a long time. His smiling, promising face filled her mind as well as the timid kiss they shared. It was all happening so fast! Yet she trusted him, hanging on to his promises as she prepared to face the boy whom she had loved for the past three years.  
  
Houmei was so overwhelmed by her feelings at the moment that she didn't notice a stray brick in her pathway.  
  
"AH!!!!" She fell hard on the ground.  
  
"Itai!" She checked for injuries. Only her palm was scratched and bleeding  
  
"Houmei!!" Goku had found her. He immediately ran to the fallen girl's side.  
  
"Houmei! Daijoubu?!"  
  
'Gomen ne Goku-chan' Houmei looked sadly at the boy as he fussed over her.  
  
"You're injured!" he said lightly touching her hand.  
  
"Iie, It's nothing." 'Nothing...nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you,' her inner voice whispered softly. He helped her up and both walked to the nearby fountain. She timidly stared at him, memorizing his every feature as he cleaned her wound and bandaged it carefully with a handkerchief.  
  
"Goku-chan, I'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
He stopped whatever he was doing. A breeze gently blew past the couples as a rain of sakura petals glided in the air. Ever so slowly, he took her injured hand and pecked the bandage lightly.  
  
"There, you'll be just fine. Okaa-san always..."  
  
"Goku!" She pulled her hand away. "Didn't you hear me? I said I am leaving tomorrow!" 'Please Goku.. don't make this any harder. You don't love me as much as you did then already ne?'  
  
"Naze?" He finally asked quietly. "Naze? I thought you would stay until we entered Yanagi University together. Doushite?"  
  
Houmei couldn't bear to face him. She looked down at her feet. "Goku, let's stop this act now. You must have noticed that we've grown apart ne?"  
  
"IIE!"  
  
"Goku, listen to me!"  
  
"IIE!!" Goku ran away from her. He wanted to escape from reality, from her, from everything.  
  
Tears blurred her vision. "Gomen nasai Goku-chan."  
  
  
  
Sanzo witness the entire incident. From the little kiss to the bandage to the cutting break up. The kiss...his hold on the cigarette tightened. Why hadn't he connected the two before? Why? It was laughable. The still innocent gold eyes, the brown hair, the lack of a motherly figure.....A rush of memories flashed clearly in his mind's eye.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Smoldering gold brown eyes gazed into his purple ones. The youth smirked at the child's pathetic attempt to suppress his sobs. He took a seat beside the young one and placed hand around his shoulders.  
  
"Everything takes place for a reason."  
  
"Then I can't wait to grow up!"  
  
"Aa!!! Onii-san! You're injured."  
  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Okaa-san always gives me a little kiss whenever I hurt to take the pain away! You don't feel any pain ne?"  
  
"Ano, I'll go now onii-san! I hope we'll meet again! You're nice! Ja!"  
  
"Baka...."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Japanese translation:  
  
Iie ---- No  
  
Hanei's scribble:  
  
Ah!!! This chapter is so sad!!! For Goku anyway. Blame it on the weather, its been so hot lately it's affecting my mood. Gomen ne! But I had to do it sooner or later! (though I think some might be celebrating over their break up ^o^ Hohoho) Minna-san, please read and review! Or you could always drop me a note at haneitamashii@tokyo.com 


	10. Chapter Nine

Argh! (tears hair out) I'm finally being infected with what most writers fear the most...WRITER'S BLOCK! My mind is in a jumbled mess. ;_; Hate it when it happens. Nevertheless, Hanei will gambatte!!!! Yosh!!!  
  
Due to my temporary writer's block, this chappie has been delayed slightly, gomen! Well it's not only the block, I seem to be losing a little inspiration here. -_-;  
  
Ahahaha... hm, this murder flick seems to be lacking in action ne? Ahahaha... that will be soon be remedied. (sobs,sobs..it's the scene that I have been avoiding for soooooo loooong~)  
  
Many thanks to those who have reviewed!!! I hope the reviews keep coming, arigatou!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere outside the Son's mansion....  
  
Kemuri slouched lazily on a pillar waiting for the genius of the group to arrive. He was in the middle of courting a cute little maid when he had received the urgent call. He let out a puff of smoke. Before he could whipped out his handphone to make a quick call, a black car stopped beside the pavement.  
  
"Ceh..finally." Kemuri sauntered to the front passenger door and entered.  
  
Midori seemed rather solemn at the moment. Kemuri decided it was best not to aggravate the man and kept quiet. There was a quick rustling sound and a small white package was shoved to his hand.  
  
"New orders. We are to follow the master's newly written script. A flurry of paper landed on Kemuri's lap.  
  
"What is all this?" Kemuri eyes scanned the ugly scrawl, digesting the latest operation. The car was silent, with the occasional flipping of pages.  
  
Finally Kemuri threw the script book aside. "Does Koori knows?"  
  
"Only what he needs to."  
  
"Sou kah?" Kemuri nodded. "Ja. I'm off then."  
  
Sad eyes tailed Kemuri's disappearing form.  
  
"We'll get out of this mess soon. As soon as it's completed... matte minna."  
  
  
  
'Iie... it can't be. How could she? We could have worked it out! Naze?!' Goku ran blindly through the gardens. He didn't care about the tears sliding down his cheeks, he didn't give a damn at the worried faces of the servants he flew past by. His heart ached...being abandoned hurt so much. All he could think of was her smiles, the way her eyes lit up whenever he ate every bit of food she made for him, her laughter, the kisses they shared...her tears.  
  
'Goku-chan, I'll be leaving tomorrow.....'  
  
"Iie! Get out of my head!"  
  
CRASH! A tangle of limbs came crashing onto the hard ground.  
  
"Oi! Bakasaru! Have you no eyes? Oi!"  
  
Goku hastily got up and mumbled sorry. He wasn't in the mood to fight with the noisy red head kappa. He was about to run off when a hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Chotto. Daijoubu bakasaru?"  
  
So, the kappa had seen his tears. He clumsily wiped away the tears staining in face.  
  
"Betsuni... Let me go!" Goku struggled with the older man, trying to loosen the tight hold.  
  
POW! (Gojyo gave him a punch on the head)  
  
"Itai! What did you do that for?!" Goku snarled angrily at the smirking man. Gojyo released his hold but wrapped an arm around Goku's shoulder instead.  
  
"How about a little drink to chill out ne? Maybe we could get a little pretty onna as a bonus as well."  
  
".... " Goku pondered on the idea. He didn't want to sulk all alone in his room like a little crybaby. He didn't want to bump into his ex- bodyguard either. There was just to many unanswered questions there. "Ikku!"  
  
"I knew you would see it my way," Gojyo gloated.  
  
Before they left, Goku gave a call to his father who grudgingly agreed. Son Tokei could tell by the sound of his son's voice that there was something wrong with the boy. Knowing that the temporary chauffeur who was also a hired bodyguard was accompanying Goku, he allowed his son to go for a night out.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Blue, an exclusive club situated in the middle of the city was made to cater the rich and the famous. Nevertheless, every night it was filled to the brim with people of all ages and sizes. Colorful lights, flashing periodically in every direction lighted the dark room, with music blasting loudly at the background. The dance floor was overflowing with people, dancing to the music. At the counter, a boy sat beside a redhead who was surveying the women, matte, I meant the area. Goku downed his fifth glass of beer.  
  
"Lucky me... who would have thought I would be able to come down here. Always been my dream to have a drink at the Blue." He thought a swig of his drink. He looked at the supposedly wall he had been talking to for the past few minutes.  
  
"Oi saru! Lighten up will you."  
  
"Have you ever been dumped?" That question caught the redhead's interest. He gave a few clicks of his tongue before he answered the boy. "So, it's a girl problem ne?"  
  
  
  
Though he felt a little lightheaded, Goku was still aware of his surroundings. He didn't look at the redhead beside him, instead he trained his eyes on the large jug of beer in front of him.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Don't worry saru. You'll be upset a little now, but someday, you'll meet another perfect little onna who might be the right one for you. Cheer up! We came here to enjoy ourselves, so enjoy!"  
  
Goku slowly perked up. "You think so?"  
  
The redhead gave a pearly white smile. "I know so! Hey saru! Don't turn around, but there's a pretty onna approaching us. Don't spoil it!"  
  
Goku finally manage to smile genuinely for the day. "You don't spoil it ero-kappa!"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
*Cough*  
  
Goku and Gojyo who were at the verge of attacking each other, paused midway.  
  
*Giggles*  
  
A beauty with wavy black hair was smiling at the two. "Ano, I couldn't help notice you guys were lonely. Don't mind if I join in."  
  
Gojyo, at the blinked of an eye, was back to his flirtatious suave self. He gave the pretty lady a sly grin. "Why of course little lady. Take a sit here," he patted on his lap, giving the girl a wink.  
  
"Ero-kappa.." Goku mumbled, rolling his eyes. The girl seemed entralled by Gojyo's entertaining teasing and that left Goku with nothing much to do really. He ignored the giggling duo and swung his seat around. His eyes lazily looked at the dance floor. Yes.. the kappa was right. Goku was amazed by the kappa's sudden words of advice but somehow, Gojyo's advice managed to sooth his aching heart a little. He knew he couldn't blame everything on her. Ever since he returned to Changan, weird things have been happening. Things that have led to the broadening gap in their relationship. He wished they had never sat foot here, maybe then they would still be together, the perfect little couple. And if he didn't return, he would never have met a purple-eyed beauty, never have betrayed Houmei, never have kissed the man.... never have known it was possible to be attracted to a man. Houmei seemed to disappear further, and further away from his thoughts as a certain blonde filled it.  
  
Goku knew he couldn't lie to himself any longer. If Houmei hadn't broke up with him, he knew it was impossible for them to be happy anyway. He knew because he finally realized why he was angry, even hurt by the breakup. Realization dawned him the moment Gojyo had said he would find himself the "perfect little onna". He couldn't... not after that night, four days ago. The truth was he didn't want to admit that he was different from other boys, different from the society... different because he was attracted to Sanzo. No... it couldn't possibly be love. Like Hakkai said, follow your heart. His heart at the moment, though bitter at the breakup, was telling him it was lust. He hardly knew the man. Hence Goku concluded that he and Houmei wouldn't last, knowing all the while they were together he was thinking of another man. It was new to him, being physically attracted to a man. Maybe he would remain a bachelor for the rest of his life. Goku didn't think Sanzo would possibly want a naïve child like him. He was immature, noisy, troublesome, useless...... and hopelessly in want of the man.  
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts when he thought he saw two familiar faces in the crowd.  
  
"Masaka....it can't be" Goku curtly left his seat and dived into the sea of people. As he disappeared into the crowd, he didn't see.... wouldn't have seen, a hand slowly slid up the jug of beer and dropped a blue capsule into the drink. A frizzling sound followed, and the capsule melted into nothingness.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hanei's scribble:  
  
I think this would have to be the most slowest and boring chapters I have ever written. Heck, I dunno wat's wrong with me. So, in order to wash away all this boredom, I decided to end the chapter here (sorry if its short) and I'm gonna march to the bathroom and take a bath, get refreshed and work on Chapter Ten. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Minna! I love this chapter so much I couldn't wait to get it out!!!! Hehehe, yeah it's a tad short but I couldn't resist stopping there. It felt SOOOO right! (cackles) You'll get what I mean....  
  
A MILLION thanks to my reviewers. You're my life support! (to continue the story anyway ^_^)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Star-chan (my imouto) who (I can't believe this) nearly bawled her eyes out reading this chappie! Hahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
It was hot, stuffy and the dozens of bodies around him were really getting in his way. He could hear some gasps and sighs as he squeezed through. He laughed bitterly to himself, if they only knew what the son of the millionaire Son Tokei felt at the moment. Would they pity him? Would they understand him? He doubted so. He was closing in the couple, just a few steps away, but suddenly he stopped dead in his treks. Houmei.. Houmei..As the light flashed over her, he saw her clearly. It was only for a brief moment but he saw her laughing so happily. He hadn't seen that smile of hers for ages. He averted his eyes to the boy holding her in his arms.  
  
"Hinata..." he gasped. The couple didn't notice him, twirling and dancing away, enraptured by the other's presence. Goku stood still, seemingly lost in the wild mob of teenagers. Was he ready to let her go? A three-year old relationship.. should it be over just like that? Goku's golden eyes slowly studied her. He knew he wouldn't be able to give her the happiness she longed for. Maybe he could if they hadn't step foot in Changan.. maybe, just maybe he could. Was it best that he let her go to another man? (boy? whatever) Like an old roll of film, everything that they had shared together played in his mind in that brief minute.  
  
**************Flashback*****************  
  
"I think we got off the wrong foot. You see, I don't threaten everyone I see in sight just to get what I want. I'm not normally this way, its just that, it's just that."  
  
"Just what?" Houmei asked haughtily.  
  
"I'm hungry, and Hinata-kun was in the way."  
  
"Nani?! Why are you laughing??"  
  
*GROWL*  
  
"Hehe." Goku rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Come on, show me where we get good food."  
  
He looked at her with stars in his eyes. "Hai!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Ano, Goku-chan! Look at all the stars! Sugoi ne!" Houmei pointed enthusiastically into the dark sky, hundreds of stars sparkling off in a distance.  
  
"Iie.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Goku nervously pulled out a rose from his back.  
  
"Goku...." Houmei gasped.  
  
"Houmei..." Goku's face was hot red. "Houmei...will you.. ano..ITAI!"  
  
Houmei had pinched his cheeks and was giggling away  
  
"Ano, Houmei!" Goku pouted. "I'm trying to be serious here!"  
  
" (Chuckles) Seriousness does not become of you Goku-chan,"  
  
"Demo.." Before he could say anything, the rose in his fingers was gone. Houmei was holding it now, shyly inhaling it's scent.  
  
"Hai, Goku-chan... I'll be your girlfriend," she said, blushing.  
  
"Hontou ni?!"  
  
"Till the world meets it's end!" She joked.  
  
"YATTA!" Goku jumped about like a five-year old instead of a fifteen- year old. In the darkness of the night, he gently cupped her chin and kissed her.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Houmei..." Goku broke the silence. The girl lying next to him rolled into his embrace.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The eighteen-year old, old enough to drive a car stared deeply into her eyes. They were resting beneath a large tree after a lazy afternoon picnic. He hugged her close.  
  
"You'll never leave me ne?" She laughed into his chest.  
  
"Never...zettai!"  
  
"You won't leave me like okaa-san and otou-san right."  
  
She got up and placed her palm on both sides of his cheeks. "Never, read my lips. N-E-V-E-R!"  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly at his question. "Gomen ne! I heard a dream last night... everyone left me.."  
  
"It's only a dream. I'm not." And gentle lips descended on his.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Goku-chan, I'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said I am leaving tomorrow!"  
  
"Naze? I thought you would stay until we entered Yanagi University together. Doushite?"  
  
"Goku, let's stop this act now. You must have noticed that we've grown apart ne?"  
  
"IIE!"  
  
"Goku, listen to me!"  
  
"IIE!!"  
  
***************End of flashback************************  
  
The grim line on his lips slowly tipped upwards. He turned his back on the couple and disappeared as quietly as he had appeared.  
  
"Sayonara Houmei....sayonara...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Warm blue eyes stared back into her plain brown ones. "Daijoubu?"  
  
Houmei slowly looked around. "Iie... I thought I heard something."  
  
"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She remembered how loud the music was.  
  
"BETSUNI! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She sighed blissfully and sank into Hinata's embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hora, saru. Where did you run off to?" Gojyo asked the approaching boy. He seemed...at peace now. It was as though a large burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Or heart, in Goku's case. The beauty in his arms was looking intently on the boy. Gojyo shrugged it off as women's predatory instinct, waiting to pounce on the right man. Goku had given him a wide smile and sat back on the seat next to his.  
  
"I finally let her go."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Gojyo merely received another smile from the boy. "Betsuni." He seemed like his old self again. The genki boy that Gojyo had met on his first day of duty.  
  
"Ceh! Bakasaru!"  
  
"My mood is too good for an ero-kappa to ruin it!" Goku laughed picking up his jug of beer. Sharp eyes glued to the boys every move. As if moving in slow motion, the jug moved closer, and closer to the boys awaiting lips.  
  
'It'll all be over.. just drink it. Gomen.. just drink it..'  
  
The brim of the jug touched the boy's lips. Slowly, ever so painstakingly slowly, the golden liquid slid downwards and.... and stopped. The heart pounding so fervently nearby almost stopped as well.  
  
"Ano.." Goku held the glass before him. "I feel like toasting to something."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"A toast to my new friends, to you the ero-kappa, Hakkai-sensei and .. and Genjo Sanzo! And to you lovely onee-chan! Kampai!"  
  
The soft clink of glasses was heard and in one gulp, Goku finished off every drip of beer in his jug.  
  
'Gomen nasai...'  
  
"Ah... I think I need to use the toilet. Sumimasen!" The cheerful boy then bounced off to one side of the club.  
  
The pair of eyes closed shut. 'Gomen nasai...'  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Muahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love the cliffhanger don't you??? Reviews and e- mails are greatly desired for the next chapter to be done and up! ^o^ Hohohohoho..... 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Arigatou to those who had so wonderfully left me a review! Arigatou! (notice how little Hanei has been writing on the top lately ^_^ It's the laziness bug) Let's get straight to business! Here's chapter eleven!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku finally made it to the toilet. He entered the empty toilet, swaying slightly in his steps. The interior of the toilet was surprisingly bright unlike the rest of the club. Bright splashes of red, yellow, blue, green, every color imaginable made the wall look like an art piece worthy of Picassos. However, the abstract art of the wall seemed to by making Goku more nauseous by the minute. 'Damn, I must be drunk!' he cursed. He should have asked Gojyo to accompany him. Funny, the man should have offered to come with him ne? He brushed the thought away. The ero-kappa was too busy to remember about his duty with the beautiful onna in his arms. He grasped onto the marble sink. Itai.. his head was beginning to hurt too. He steadied himself by the sink, taking deep slow breaths. He reached for the tap but missed. The room was getting more swirly by the minute, the colors clashing in his mind. 'Kuso.. what's happening?' He tried to reach for the tap again, this time succeeding. Goku tried twisting the tap but as he strained to do so, a sharp burst of pain stabbed every inch of his body.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku crumpled onto the checkered floor clutching his chest, the source of the throbbing pain. His heart hurt so much, as if someone had thrust a dagger in it and twisted it around. He was even having difficulty breathing. Every breath burned his lungs.  
  
"AAHH!!!!" His fingers went numb, he couldn't feel his fingers! His vision started to blur... the room around him spinning wildly. "Tou-san.." Goku mumbled feebly. The pain was eating him alive. No...he had to stay awake... get Gojyo....ARGH!!!!!!  
  
The darkness was so comforting.... He could leave all the pain behind...it just hurt so much... Before he surrendered to the welcoming blackness, a vague image appeared in his mind.  
  
"Sanzo....sanzo." Goku closed his eyes and his head slowly tilted to one side. His face was no longer scrunched up in pain, the hands previously balled into fists, loosened ever so slightly. The screams of pain were no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
HANEI'S TIMEOUT!!!  
  
  
  
Hanei: Is Goku....Goku... DEAD?! (mUAHAHAHA) That's for me to know and you guys to read on!  
  
Goku suddenly appears in a puff of smoke beside Hanei  
  
Goku: Huh? What happened. Ah!!!! I can see through my hands. Nani?! What's going on? You! You killed me!!!! (jumps at Hanei)  
  
Hanei: (runs away) No! Goku-sama!!! Be calm, there's more to the story!!! Chill!!!!  
  
Goku: (points to top of head) Then what is this?!  
  
Hanei: (looks up at halo) Aw... that's so pwetty. (Goku growls) -_-; Ok, ok... hang on.  
  
Hanei then proceeds to erase the coming storyboard and quickly draws something new at lightning fast speed.  
  
Hanei: There! Everything is a-ok!  
  
Goku: Oink! Oink!  
  
Hanei: O.o, I think I got buta-chan and Goku a little mixed up. Hehehehe...  
  
Sanzo: Nani kore?! GET BACK TO THE STORY! I want to make an appearance you know!  
  
Hanei: HAI SANZO-SAMA!!!!!!  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to the toilet clicked open. A dark figure entered and was greeted with the sight of a boy sprawled lifelessly on the floor. His lips immediately curled into a sly grin.  
  
"Son Goku...." He sauntered to the fallen boy and lifted him into his arms.  
  
"I've been waiting so long for this," the figure said to himself. He gave a sickly, sinister laugh then proceeded to leave the empty toilet. In the midst of ecstasy and excitement, no one noticed a tall man carrying a large bundle in his arms exiting the club through the back door.  
  
  
  
  
  
He threw the boy on the bed. The quiet hotel was miles away from the club he had left behind an hour ago. He smirked to himself. He had to give it to that old hag. Her plan for once was meaningful. He dug his hand into the depth of his pocket and pulled out a thumb-sized test tube, which contained a clear red liquid inside. He eyed the tube, contemplating whether he should give the antidote. It DID have an interesting side effect to it. He smiled evilly to himself. Finally, finally he could get back at that icy Koori. No one was going to reject him, no one... Those who did had to pay! He looked forward to seeing how the entire mission would toy with that little stony heart of Koori's. He advanced towards the boy. He was still out cold. He knew if he didn't let the boy have the antidote in another (glances at watch) five minutes, the poison would finally disrupt every tiny little cell in his body and eventually kill the boy. No.. he wouldn't die. He couldn't... he had an important role to play. The figure gripped the boy's hair, pulling him into his arms.  
  
"Yes.. good boy. Good little Son Goku," he snickered. He snapped open the top of the tube and took the liquid into his mouth. Tossing the now worthless tube aside, he drew the boy nearer, closer to him. He opened the boy's mouth and fused his mouth over his, transferring the antidote down the boy's throat. The figure grinned and dropped the boy, who suddenly sprang back to life, choking on the foreign substance. He licked his lips and gently sat beside the boy.  
  
"Sanzo? Sanzoo.?" The boy moaned weakly. The figure gave no reply but merely traced his fingers along the boy's face.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere..." The boy painfully rose from the bed. He could tell the boy was very disorientated by his shaky movements, his harsh breathing... the uncertainty in his voice. Kanpeki..  
  
  
  
"Ne... Sanzo, why is it so hot? I feel like I'm on fire." Goku didn't see the hidden grin in the dark. 'Why was it so dark?' Goku didn't want to think about it. His head ache when he tried using it. It was all so groggy.. so weird.. so HOT! Then, he felt hands on his. What was Sanzo doing? The buttons of his shirt slowly came undone, and the cold hands pushed the white material aside. 'Cold..why does Sanzo feel so cold?' He couldn't think coherently, at the contact, he felt a tingling sensation all over his body. It felt so good... it gave him a very light feeling, ecstasy.. heaven. The pain he had experienced earlier had left his mind. 'Sanzo...'  
  
He laughed, the boy was too easy to fool. He had to give credit to the poor scientist coerced into making the drug. He ran his hand along the boy's surprisingly hard chest. 'No wonder the boy excites you..like you do me.' The boy was pliant in his arms, letting to whatever he wanted. 'What would you feel if you saw this Koori? I wonder..' He forced the boy down and teasingly kissed the boy.  
  
  
  
Something felt wrong..Goku couldn't tell what. But there was something out of place. The kiss was different, the taste of it, his scent, the coldness. The body above his was not Sanzo's. Realization finally made his head a tad clearer. Yet the drugging hazziness left him helpless... 'Damn the drugs, ah..Sanzo! Help me!' Goku couldn't struggle against the body above his. He didn't have the strength to. Goku tried pushing the man away, but he only succeeded touching the man's face.  
  
"Ah... so the rich kid ain't that dumb ne?" Goku shivered at the chilliness of the voice.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
  
  
A streak of light streamed over the bodies on the bed. The door had been kicked open, and at the doorway stood a man clad entirely in black.  
  
"Get off the boy Homura." The deep voice was dangerously strained.  
  
The light revealed the body atop Goku's. A tall man with glossy black hair and mismatched eyes that were currently engaged in an eye lock with purple ones.  
  
"Genjo Sanzo," he spat. "So the hero is finally here."  
  
"I won't repeat it, get off the boy."  
  
Homura gave a triumphant smile. "What if I don't want to? What if I do this?" He bent low and roughly forced his lips onto Goku's bruised lips. Only the boy's muffled protests were heard.  
  
  
  
Red. All he saw was a blinding streak of red. Without hesitation he lunged for Homura and punched him off Goku. He leaped back, avoiding Homura's kick and pulled out his revolver.  
  
"Move and die."  
  
Homura gave him a wide grin. "Don't shoot. I'm unarmed. I won't harm the boy you know." He slowly put up both his hands. "I've done my part, I was just about to leave." Another sick smile.  
  
"Urusai!" A gunshot was heard.  
  
The occupants in the room stood still. No one had moved.  
  
"Get out before I really shoot you."  
  
Homura solemnly walked to the door. "It's not over."  
  
Click.  
  
"Hai, hai.." Homura murmured and closed the door shut.  
  
  
  
"Sannnzo? Sanzooo? Is that really you?" The slur in his words indicated that Goku was still in a state of confusion. Sanzo kept the revolver away and turned on the lamp on the table. The boy was in a mess. He was missing a shirt (which in the depths of Sanzo's mind wished would never be found), his hair was more tousled than usual, his lips were cherry red (he itched to shoot the idiotic man who touched his Goku) and he reeked of booze. Sanzo bend down to pick the snowy white shirt from the floor and tossed it at the boy.  
  
"Dress up, I'll get us a cab." Sanzo walked to the phone but heard no movement from the bed. He looked at Goku. The boy's head drooped downwards, the light in the room did nothing to light his features.  
  
"Sanzo... you're disgusted by me ne?" the boy finally said quietly.  
  
The blonde didn't know what to say. On one hand he wanted to lie, wanted to shout out "Yes! I am! Utterly totally disgusted, how could you let that man kiss you!" but the truth.. the truth was he was disgusted at himself! How could he? How could he leave the boy's side. If he were with him, he would try to do something to protect the boy. Yes... protect the boy. Not only as a bodyguard..more than that. He was still unsure of what. Maybe it was his brief connection with the boy in his past, maybe he reminded him of the pleasant feeling with his shishou, maybe it was just plain male pride wanting to protect his precious toy. He was clueless. So he did what he did best, keeping his mouth sealed tight.  
  
After what seemed like an infinity of silence, the creaking of the bed under the boy's weight brought Sanzo back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." Goku buttoned his shirt and headed to the toilet. Sanzo heard the splashing of water and the silent footsteps entering the room again. The boy seemed hesitant, as though he wanted to say something but he finally cowered out.  
  
"You'll call the cab ne? I'll head down first. I feel a little dizzy, a little fresh air may be what I need."  
  
  
  
The night was chilly, dry but chilly. Goku wished he had a jacket or something but he didn't. He walked out the run down hotel. The place was really deserted, he wondered where they where. Goku saw a park across the road and decided to rest there instead of the moldy lobby of the hotel. As he was about to cross the street, he didn't see the two spots of light suddenly flaring to life. When he realized there was a loud screeching sound and looked up, it was too late.  
  
"GOKUUUU!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kindly drop me a review to let me know I'm not on this alone! Ja! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Minna-sama! Many thanks to all of you if you're still reading this boring fic of mine! Yeah... I know I've been getting a little slow at getting the chapters out lately. Had a little knot in the plot that I had to rethink about. Hey.. KNOT in the PLOT.. rhymes ne? -_-;  
  
To sTtrAwbErRyfAnSz, 'deru, AD-chan, stessser, sLL, Gokugurl, laila, Rinoa and fei:. Arigatou for your reviews!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
His shishou had died in front of his eyes, the man putting his life before his, protecting him. He could remember the splash of blood staining his white robes as his shishou fell, the gunshot ringing in his ears. He would have died that very day if it weren't for the sudden sirens coming from outside the temple, scaring the assassins away. Not one monk was spared except for the little boy covered with blood.  
  
"GOKUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" Was it him yelling? It must be, though the voice sounded alien to his own ears, raw with emotion.. with fear. He had just ringed for a cab and was on his way down when he noticed from the window there was a car parked by the roadside. He could see shadows in the car, but the headlights were not lighted. Damn! Why wasn't he informed?! He knew then and had ran as fast as he could to the boy. He could see the boy was not aware of his surroundings, walking dazedly across the road. He had just looked up at the last moment. A rush of adrenaline flooded his bloodstream as he sprinted to the boy. He could see his shishou's smiling face in his mind's eye. Shishou...he couldn't protect his shishou, but he would protect Goku!  
  
Sanzo leaped at Goku, years of relentless, torturing physical training put into good use. He grabbed the boy from the back, and threw his weight to the front, pushing Goku and himself onto the hard pavement. The black car with its tires screeching loudly had missed them by an inch, a mere inch, and vanished into the blanket of darkness of the night.  
  
Sanzo took a deep breath then hurriedly got off the boy and helped him up.  
  
"Itai.." Sanzo noticed Goku had scraped his arm on the ground due to their violent impact. Without a thought, he took a piece of white cloth from one his dozens of pocket and gently cleaned the wound as best as he could before securing it just tight enough over the injury.  
  
"Sanzo..." Goku looked at the man hesitantly once more. Before he could say his thanks to the man for saving him for countless of time, Sanzo had brought Goku's injured arm to his lips.  
  
"Sanzo!?" The blonde didn't meet Goku's bewildered gaze.  
  
"Someone once told me that by doing so, you won't feel any pain. Does it hurt?"  
  
"...." Goku couldn't answer him. 'How did he know?' Then he hit him, the past flooding his exhausted mind. He had almost forgotten that day, being so young at that time. But it all seem so clear to him now. He was only.. what, seven-years old at that time. His okaa-san had passed away, and his otou-san had just told him he would send Goku off to some boarding school for away. It was for his best, his otou-san had said. He remembered feeling so unwanted, so alone, so sad.. then an angel had came to his side. He had ran into a clearing nearby the cemetery, not wanting to face his otou-san or Kiya-ji san, and was crying his heart out. He hadn't spilled a tear when his okaa-san had died, she had said there was no need to but when his otou- san told him of his future plans for his only son, even the young Goku knew he would be alone, far from his only family. The bright blonde hair angel appeared like a boy, older than he. Yet the comfort he gave Goku at that time, far exceeded the comfort any adult could have given him. Incense.. yes the angel had smelled of woody, smoky incense. Goku knew because he had cried in the angel's warm embrace.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Oi! Your family must be looking for you. Ikku."  
  
"Your okaa-san is gone but you still have your otou-san ne?  
  
"Otou-san is sending me away. I don't wanna go back!"  
  
"Everything takes place for a reason."  
  
"Aa!!! Onii-san! You're injured."  
  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Okaa-san always gives me a little kiss whenever I hurt to take the pain away! You don't feel any pain ne?"  
  
"Ano, I'll go now onii-san! I hope we'll meet again! You're nice! Ja!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ok, so his angel wasn't the most polite one around but he recalled something. Purple. Purple and yellow sunrays. The angel had the purest amethyst eyes, and silky sun kissed hair. Goku stared at the man before him.  
  
"Masaka... are you...Chotto matte! What are you going?!" Goku was about to connect the two personalities when Sanzo had started walking off.  
  
"Chotto matte! Itai!" Goku fell on the ground again. His legs felt like jelly, and the dizziness took him again. He tried to get up, but ended up on the pavement instead. Quick footsteps approached him and then stopped. Sanzo was kneeling down, his back facing Goku.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Get on my back. We have to leave this place."  
  
Goku started stuttering, blushing profusely. "Ano.ano."  
  
"Urusai saru. There's a deserted temple nearby. We're going there."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
+ Twitch +  
  
Goku reluctantly pushed himself off the ground and slowly placed his arms around Sanzo's shoulders. As though he weighed like a feather, Sanzo stood up with no trouble carrying Goku on his back and tightly held Goku's legs.  
  
"Say a word to anyone and you're dead."  
  
Goku managed to smile cheerfully. "Hai!"  
  
  
  
Goku eyed the temple. He could tell it was definitely deserted and that the place felt awfully familiar. He then remembered, it was the shrine next to his okaa-san's cemetery! Was it a coincidence? He stared into the back of Sanzo's head. Masaka.. if he remembered correctly, his angel had worn robes like that of the younger monks. Sanzo, he snorted to himself, was no monk. Yes! Why didn't he remember that? Sanzo wasn't a monk that meant he couldn't possibly be his angel. The angel was his treasured past. He had idolized the angel, wanting to grow up to be just like the wise tenshi. Though he may have spoken a little roughly, he knew his angel was kind at heart. If not, why did he bother comforting a strange boy, giving him words of advice that was forever imprinted in Goku's mind. And his angel had smiled, such a beautiful smile that Goku had managed catch a glimpse as he was running back to Kiya-ji san. Sanzo couldn't possibly be him. He was cold, mean, sulky all the time and he hardly smiles, and handsome, cool, caring (though he wouldn't show it openly), plus he had saved him so many times, and.....he was one heck of a kisser. Goku blushed. Had he just thought of that? Bad, bad boy.  
  
"OI! SARU!"  
  
Goku hoped Sanzo didn't see him blushing. Mentally he kicked himself, what was he thinking now? Sanzo was carrying him remember?  
  
"Nani?" came his muffled reply.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Ooh, ah! Gomen!" Goku stammered and thoughtlessly let his hold on Sanzo go and fell hard onto the ground.  
  
"ITAI!" he wailed.  
  
"Hn.. baka... Can you stand up?"  
  
"I think so." Goku attempted to get up and managed to do so without humiliating himself further in front of his ex-bodyguard. Talking about ex- bodyguard...  
  
"Sanzo, how did you know where I was?"  
  
".... Gojyo. Your father said you were with Gojyo. I knew that flirt would get distracted.  
  
"Sou kah?" Goku decided to leave the issue at that.  
  
YAWN.  
  
"I'm tired Sanzo... are we staying here for the night?"  
  
Sanzo walked to the doorway. "I'll look around. Don't go anywhere."  
  
THUD.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. Goku was already fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why wasn't I part of the operation?!" Midori held the phone away from his ears. He didn't want to risk bursting his eardrums.  
  
"Ano... Koori, cool down." Midori could hear Koori silently counting one until ten.  
  
"Explain!!"  
  
"Ano.. I was just following the master's script."  
  
"F**K that script of hers!"  
  
Kemuri snatched the cordless phone away from Midori. "Hey, why are you so upset anyway?"  
  
"... None of your god damn business!" Midori took the phone back from Kemuri.  
  
"Gomen ne Koori, but you know we can't disobey any orders from the corporation. We know you care for the boy, don't deny it.... we do too. Though this is a rather unprecedented state I would say. But we have to stay low and follow orders. I'm working on it."  
  
"I would have more to say but my absence might be notice. Ja."  
  
"Moshi moshi? Koori?"  
  
"Ceh, just like ice-man to cut the conversation short." Kemuri blew out a trail of smoke. Midori sat beside him. "I never thought we would do this. We are after all assassins.. so much blood on our hands. Do we really deserve a second chance?" Midori stared into the palms of his hands.  
  
"You already succeeded in hacking into the corporation's date ne? Our past...."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then you know what we're doing is right."  
  
Midori balled his hands into fist. "Hai."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hora?" Goku tiredly got up from the worn-out tatami mat covering the floor of room he was in. 'Where am I?' Goku pushed away the blanket covering him. 'Matte... blanket?' He held the blanket and looked around. It must be one of the resting rooms of the empty shrine. How did he ended up there...unless..unless...Sanzo had carried him there. Goku forced himself not to start blushing. 'Kami-sama I'm not a GIRL! Stop blushing!' He hurriedly stood up and pushed the paper door aside. It was still dark outside. Where was Sanzo? How long had he slept? He stretched his injured arm. It didn't hurt anymore and he felt clear-headed again. Goku walked to the main prayer hall of the shrine, but it was empty like the rest of the shrine. 'Where could he be?' Goku decided to look around the shrine. He hoped he wouldn't come across any dead body as he did so.  
  
  
  
"Phew, no dead body anywhere," Goku said to himself. He had walked around the whole shrine but there was still no sign of Sanzo. He found himself strolling in the abandoned garden of the shrines. The bushes were untrimmed and leaves littered the crack pieces of the once smooth stone pathway.  
  
"A~re." Goku noticed a dim light coming from the depths of the shrubs.  
  
"Masaka......there's no such thing like ghost right?" Goku remembered that the Huo Fa cemetery was nearby after all and gulped. But what if it was Sanzo? Maybe Sanzo got trapped in the tons of shrubs and had started a fire to signal for help. Somehow, that didn't make any sense to Goku but he decided to check on it anyway. Heck, it could even be his okaa-san's spirit. (hanei: -_-; that didn't make any sense either, Goku-sama..) Goku pushed aside his first few obstacles, mainly the overgrown bushes and carefully avoided some thorny plants in his path. He made sure he was headed towards the light. It was the light he was interested in the first place.  
  
  
  
Goku paused in his steps, his jaws hanging wide open. He stood astounded before the source of light.  
  
"Kirei...." The light was actually a clearing amongst the trees and the shrubs, and the rays of the full moon had poured over the area. It made the clearing seem so surreal. The circular edges of the clearing was lined by some weedish-flowers which slowly cleared into a large tuft of surprisingly short grass. In the center, was a large tree, which Goku had seen before. Almost afraid to ruin the picturesque view before him, Goku slowly stepped foot into the clearing.  
  
The songs of the crickets that have accompanied Goku vanished as he walked towards the tree.  
  
"Here..." Goku placed his hand over the tree trunk. He remembered, it was here where he had met his angel. Goku slowly sat against the tree and closed his eyes. Would his tenshi appear again? Goku could only wish. He had so much to tell that tenshi of his, all of his ups and downs in the past eleven years. His current problems, his lust over an ex-bodyguard (though his angel might disapprove of it), his break up...his life. He knew his tenshi would understand him, he surely would. What he longed to do was to look at that bright face and tell him, "I've grown up." The angel was his only true friend who understood the pain of losing someone and being 'abandoned' like that he had experienced. The rest around him only saw the genki child he decided to be. Goku chided himself, how could he forget about his angel? Hadn't the thought of their brief encounter sustained him before he met Houmei?  
  
Then he heard it, the crunching of branches and the rustling of leaves. Goku's heart pounded. Was it him? Was it? Or was it some assassin after him? The realization that he was in danger made him snap his eyes open.  
  
"....it's you?"  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Hanei's scribble:  
  
Ahahaha...gomen if this chapter is a little too crappie. I felt it was sorta crappie...  
  
You who?????!!!!!!!! Who you?????!!!!! (CACKLES) 'You' could be anybody ne? I have a question (Hakkai-like tone) who would you like Goku to be with in a nice, beautiful little clearing where there's absolutely no one around? ^o^ Hohohohoho...I already have someone in mind! You? Plz READ & REVIEW! Arigatou! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Ho~ra minna! You're still following this ficcy of mine? I'm so..so.touched! (bawls and drowns in tears) I won't be around until the 9th I think so I won't be updating till then ;_;. I hope by that time I haven't drowned in the work my mum had given me or else I won't have the time to complete this ficcy! ;_;  
  
  
  
Arigatou to my reviewers! You make my day!  
  
  
  
Warning : This chapter is on the brink of turning lemony, but thankfully it did not ^o^ Hohohoho.. But still if you find it offending just skip this chapter ne?  
  
  
  
"....it's you?"  
  
A porky pink ghostly face stares back at Goku. "You.. You killed me! Oink Oink!"  
  
"Ah buta-chan!!! Gomen nasai! You know I didn't mean to!" [hanei: Ahaha, remember kawaii little buta-chan? In case you don't read 'O tanjobi desu Sanzo!']  
  
"DIE! Oink, oink!!!"  
  
BANG BANG!  
  
The porky flying pig vanishes into thin air as Sanzo coolly leaned against a tree.  
  
Starry eyes. "SANZO~ you saved me!" Goku swoons and falls unconscious.  
  
WHACK WHACK!  
  
"GET ON WITH THE STORY!" Sanzo yells at Hanei who clutches her head in pain.  
  
"HAI!"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! Where were you?! I had been looking all over for you!" Goku dusted his pants as he stood to face his I-like-to-vanish-anytime ex- bodyguard.  
  
"Urusai! Bakasaru... You'll alert the entire world of our whereabouts."  
  
Goku sulked. "Gomen." He had been so worried for him and this was what he got? Maa, what did he expect. This WAS Sanzo anyway. Sanzo walked pass him and occupied the place Goku had previously sat. Ignoring the boy, he took out a cigarette and lighted it. Goku quietly sat beside him. He heard the crisp burning of the cigarette and watched the smoke danced in the air.  
  
"Ano... Sanzo. I never had the chance to say this but, honto ni arigatou. Thank you for saving my life." Goku went silent again, expecting s reply sounding something like "You're welcome" or "It's my job." But all he got was a "Hn."  
  
"Sanzo.. about the incident at the hotel. Could you keep it a secret from otou-san? I don't want him to get worried for nothing."  
  
Goku heard the crushing of the grass as Sanzo crushed his cigarette. "Worried for nothing?" he heard Sanzo said. Suddenly he was violently jerked by the collar towards the hard body beside him. "Nothing?! That man could have ruined you there and then! You call that nothing?!"  
  
"Sanzo I.." Goku's reply was never heard as angry lips were pressed onto his. This time, Goku didn't push him away. He accepted the punishing kisses and responded with an equal flare of passion. He had secretly wanted this to happen, he wanted to wash away the terrible experience earlier. The cold lips... No! He wouldn't think of it! Ending his thoughts there, he surrendered into Sanzo's warmth. 'Sanzo, Sanzo..Sanzo' his mind chanted as he opened his mouth giving access to the persistent tongue over his lips. It was wrong, violating every single morale laws set by society but..Goku couldn't help but shudder, it was heavenly, blissfully wonderful.  
  
  
  
Sanzo pulled away, breathing heavily. He stared at the boy who was out of breath as well. He didn't' know how long they just looked at each other like that, drowning in pools of gold and amethyst, but finally Sanzo tore his eyes away from the golden one which were glazed with desire. He knew that look, often seeing it in Homura's eyes but he didn't expect to find them in Goku's innocent orbs. He realized his was still holding Goku's shirt and slowly loosened his grasp. He pushed the boy away and shot up.  
  
"It was a ..."  
  
"....mistake?" Goku ended for him.  
  
"Hn." Sanzo took one step and was stopped. Goku held him from behind, his arms encircled around Sanzo's waist.  
  
"Sanzo. I'm not a child you know."  
  
"Then don't act like one," Sanzo retorted immediately. He wanted to get out of there. He knew something would happen between them if he didn't and he didn't like the sound of that one bit. He didn't want to be tied to the boy, his heart already crushed the day his shishou had died. He didn't want to experience that feeling again. He didn't.. but the warmth radiating from the smaller body at his back made him want otherwise.  
  
"Sanzo... I think I have some feelings for you."  
  
"I don't!" He could almost see the boy smiling at his hasty reply.  
  
"But I do." Goku said again, almost stomping his foot, like a young boy.  
  
"So?"  
  
He heard the boy sigh and felt the warmth around his waist leave. Sanzo decided it was time for a change of tactics. Their conversation was headed for a direction he didn't want to encounter. Why couldn't the saru just lay it off? That idiotic saru didn't know what he was getting himself into in.  
  
Sanzo cleared his throat. "You're just a client. Someone I am paid to protect so don't start thinking I care for you just because I saved your life a couple of times." Having said that, Sanzo started for the shrubs again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Million of thoughts ran in Goku's mind. He had finally gathered all his courage and told the man he had feelings for him but he merely brushed it aside like a joke. Iie...  
  
"MATTE ONII-CHAN!" Goku clamped his hands over his mouth. What made him say that? Yes he was desperate, desperately in want of the truth. Maybe he was wrong but he decided to carry on anyway.  
  
"I know it's you! I know Sanzo. You are that boy aren't you? The onii- chan that had found me here eleven years ago." Sanzo had stopped in his treks once more. Goku rambled on, "You're him! If not how would you know this place? We met here! You're that onii-chan!"  
  
"Urusai! I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Sanzo!"  
  
"URUSAI!"  
  
  
  
Goku clenched his fist, his face dark. "Ano.... if you ever meet him, could you tell him for me..." Goku walked to Sanzo and stood in his way. "Tell him... I grew up. And tell him.... I finally understand all my feelings now. Tell him.... I want him." And Goku softly grazed his lips over Sanzo's.  
  
  
  
Sanzo threw aside every coherent thought in his mind. Damn the consequences, damn the corporation, damn it all! He caught Goku's lips again, this time not because of alcohol, nor was it because of anger but because he wanted to. The moment he had called him "onii-chan", it was almost he was twelve again, the innocent young monk to be who was isolated by the other monks. All the bloodlust after his shishou's murderer, the guilt he had locked away taking away innocent lives, everything just flew off from his mind. All he saw was the boy in front of him, offering himself, his innocent untainted soul.  
  
"Goku.." he moaned. He buried his hands in Goku's rich chocolate hair, raining kisses all over. The boy merely hung to him, letting him do what ever he pleased. Sanzo paused and tilted the hidden face to face his.  
  
"Don't hide. You started this." Goku gave him a timid smile, and caressed his face.  
  
"Hai.."  
  
[Hanei: I leave the rest to your imagination! Wouldn't want to turn this fic into a NC-17. Hehehe...Gomen ne. Goku doesn't seem to be acting like himself ne? ^o^ Hohoho... Can we blame it on the drugs he took? -____-;]  
  
  
  
It was still dark, and the songs of the crickets had returned. All was calm again (hanei: calm again?! Woo...) as two bodies lay entangled side by side. Goku cracked his eyes open and tiredly got up. The night was cold, the chilly wind licking at his naked body. Goku slowly reached for his shirt and buttoned it on. He looked down at Sanzo, who was peacefully sleeping beside him, one arm swung over Goku's lap. Goku pulled the blanket over Sanzo's sleeping form. They were back in the room again. Goku blushed at himself, he wondered how they managed to get back there in their frenzy of *cough* passion. He busied himself staring at his angel's sleeping face. Yes, his tenshi. Goku had temporarily forgotten about his young tenshi back in the little forest. Only Sanzo had filled his mind. But now, as he traced the curves of the sleeping man, he was pretty sure he had guessed right. Firstly, there was the bandage incident, then of course the striking physical similarities of the two. He must have gone through a lot too. The icy demeanor, the denial of loving somebody..Goku had said "I think I love you" before their joining but even then Sanzo had managed to throw him an "Iie." He must have gone through something worst than the loneliness Goku had. No matter, he had finally found his tenshi, which so happens to be the one he lusted over. The irony... Goku lay down again, letting himself drown in incense and tobacco again.  
  
"Tenshi..." he mumbled as he neared Sanzo and nibbled his earlobe.  
  
"Hora.. What's this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to the sky-leveled room burst open and Homura walked inside. He nodded curtly at the women who sat by the table with a glass of blood red wine in her hands.  
  
"I have done as you ordered."  
  
"And even more ne?" Her high soprano voice broke into a gale of laughter. "I know everything Homura."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Why, no one is blaming you ne? She got up and sauntered to his side. "I still have work for your people," she continued as she traced the taunt muscles of his arms.  
  
"Commence operation 'Bye-bye Tokei' and bring him here ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
Son Tokei glanced at the digital clock. It was nearly twelve. 'Goodness me, Goku must be back already. I head back now. Simon," he spoke the intercom. He didn't get a reply. Then he remembered telling Simon to head back first and come by in another three hours as he had a lot of things to do. He proceeded to call Simon's cellphone, but no one answered that either. All of a sudden, the lights went out.  
  
"What the?" He heard the door click open and heard the shadows entering his office before he was met with darkness.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Minna san! I would just LOVE to hear what you think of this chapter (hint, hint) ^_^ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Minna! It's me Hanei!! Yes, I'm still alive! Gomen ne for not updating for so long! Darn, there goes my trademark speedy updating -_-;. Hehehe... I sorta lost the momentum to write this fic after coming back from my short little break but I finally forced myself to spill something out at least! I was thinking of starting another story already until my imouto kindly reminded me I have not even completed this fic. So I swear I will finish this fic no matter what or my name isn't Hanei Tamashii!!!!! Hey...wait ta minute, my REAL name isn't Hanei Tamashii anyway. Its ....Hehehe.. *cough,cough* Enough babbling!! Here's chapter uh.. 14 or is it 15? Man, I sorta lost count.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
By Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
Simon pounded on the wooden door, secured tightly by heavy locks and chains. He had to get out. His master's life was in danger. It happened so quickly, the blinding flash of light blocking the limousine, the laughing face of the traitor, the groping hands, and the scent of chloroform. He had awaken to find himself lock away in some godforsaken place, hands tied to the back but legs carelessly left untied. He made his way to the door and tried to kick it open but failed to. It was already bright outside judging by the light streaming through the cracks of the wooden wall and he knew his time was running out. He didn't want to think of the various things those thugs could do once they got their hands on his master. He had to warn Goku-sama! The boy trusted people so easily. He slumped on the ground, tired from the lack of sleep and rest. What could he do now? Then he saw it. The unseen flaw so perfectly hidden away. A piece of decaying wood at the corner of the wall.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Koryu, one day we will part. It has always been the way of life, for every meeting there is a parting." The face of a man with long brown hair appeared, smiling so serenely. He sat beside a young boy on one of the dozens of wooden walkway of the shrine.  
  
"Iie shishou! I have pledge to follow you forever and I shall do just that!" retorted the young boy.  
  
"My dear dear Koryu. So young yet you speak like an old man."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Hai hai." Another smile.  
  
"Shishou.." The boy shyly looked at his master.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Slowly, the boy leaned his head on his shishou. "I..."  
  
"RUN! Someone is attacking the shrine!!!Argh!"  
  
"Koryu run! Hayaku!"  
  
"Shishou!"  
  
"There you are." A man dressed in gray appeared from behind the dead monk, a gun in his hands.  
  
"Koryu!"  
  
"SHISHOU!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh!" Sweat trickled down the side of his face, his breathing uneven. Sanzo closed his eyes tight wishing the bloody image away. He hadn't had that nightmare for ages... why now? Only his own labored breathing answered him.  
  
"Sanzo...." He looked down at the face of the peacefully sleeping boy beside him and gave a hint of something that looked like the tiniest of smiles. Leave it to the boy to interrupt his thoughts. He carefully untangled the arms wrapped around him and tucked the blanket around the snoring boy. 'Goku' his mind whispered as he examined him. Even asleep he managed to look so damn innocently desirable. Maybe it was just his sick mind playing with his head but as he looked at the boy, he couldn't help wanting another fling with him. Yes.. a mere fling. He wasn't going to let another person get to him ever again. His shishou would be the first... and the last. He didn't want another distraction in life. Furthermore.... once he knows... Sanzo didn't want to ponder on that thought. He hurriedly dressed himself wanting to immediately leave the shrine. He was just a few centimeters away from waking the boy up when he saw it. The red flash.  
  
  
  
  
  
YAWN  
  
Goku rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly looked around the room. It was...empty. His face fell. He was hoping Sanzo would be around when he woke up.  
  
"Sanzo?" Goku called out. He waited for the briefest of reply but none came. Pushing the sheets aside Goku exited the room. He searched the whole temple but it looked like Sanzo had decided to play the vanish-as-I- please game again. Goku was about to walk down the flight of stony stairs when several cars came to a screeching halt at the end of the stairs. Goku would have run but he recognized the cars. It had his father's company logo at the door.  
  
  
  
The dark tinted window unwind. "Goku-sama!"  
  
"Maede-san?" 'What was his father's assistant doing here?'  
  
"Goku-sama. We must leave immediately!" The man called Maede opened the door to the black car and waved for Goku to enter.  
  
"Matte. How did you find me?" Goku asked as he approached the door.  
  
"We received an unknown call this morning telling us where to find you. But forget that, we must hurry! It's your father!" Maede said worriedly.  
  
"My father?!" Goku looked shocked. " What happened to otou-san?"  
  
"He is missing!"  
  
Without uttering another word, Goku jumped into the car.  
  
"Hayaku, to my uncle, the Chief Inspector."  
  
"Hai, Goku-sama!" Maede turned to the chauffeur. "To the north district."  
  
Goku looked questioningly at his father's assistant. "Demo, Maede- san, the police station is at the Higashi district."  
  
Maede gave a wicked smile and pulled out a gun from his back. "I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His head ached, as though someone had taken a baseball bat and gave him a nice blow to the head. Son Tokei moaned and groggily opened his eyes.  
  
"I see you have finally awaken."  
  
Son Tokei's eyes widened. He knew that voice.. it was so familiar. 'Masaka...'  
  
A curvy figure made its way to Son Tokei, who was tied tightly to a chair. As she stepped into the brightness of the room, Son Tokei nearly drop his jaw, well he would if it wasn't for the tape on his mouth.  
  
"Mmfmmfffh muhf!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Muhfh hmmfuf!"  
  
"What are you saying?" A tall man, with dark hair and the most intriguing colored eyes whom Son Tokei did not recognize stood beside her.  
  
"I think you would understand better if you took off the tape on his mouth Gyokumen-sama."  
  
The women flushed red. "Of course I know that. You!" She pointed a crooked finger to a nearby guard. "Pull it off him."  
  
"Ptui! What do you think you're doing Koushu?!" Son Tokei spat at his ex-second wife once the tape was pulled off.  
  
"Aw.. you poor little thing. Look what they have done to you," she smiled sweetly as she looked at Son Tokei's bleeding head. "You have a cut on your head... My my. Give a rise to the fellow who did that! Hahahaha!"  
  
"You sick wench!" Son Tokei cursed. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" Her laughter subsided as she bent low and met his eyes.  
  
"Revenge, my dear husband," she spoke each word venomously.  
  
Son Tokei looked at the green haired woman indignantly. "We divorced TEN years ago!"  
  
"Yes.. I know. But we wouldn't if it weren't for the bratty son of yours. We could be so happy together you know," Gyokumen Koushu smiled in reminiscence. "You used to love me so much, showering me with all that expensive gifts but then...." Her smile turned bitter. "You pushed me away!" she yelled. "You divorced me without a reason! Without leaving me a single penny! All because of that idiotic son of yours!"  
  
Son Tokei could have laughed. "I divorced you because it was the right thing to do then and I would do it again if I had to! I didn't need to tell you the reason why. You know what you did."  
  
Her red lips curved into an evil smile. "Oh, so you knew."  
  
"You were plotting to murder my son who was thousands of miles from home! You think I didn't know? Tojun (Goku's Chief Inpector uncle) had found out and told me everything. You were lucky I only divorced you at that time!"  
  
"Lucky? Look who's talking now, Homura!"  
  
The man who had kept silent the entire time walked up to him and swiftly punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
Gyokumen merely stood before him, watching him receive every single blow. "Let me tell you a little story Tokei." Son Tokei did not answer her as Homura continued punching him. "There was once a beautiful woman, who thrived especially on rich widowers like you. But how unfortunate that she married an idiotic widower who loved his son more than her. Yes, she had wanted to kill the son off and inherit the widower's entire fortune once she got rid of him too but the widower found out and stripped her of every little penny she had. She had no one to rely on, living in the streets like a rat. But the gods were looking after her after all. She met her stepson and found out that she owned part of a little secret corporation from one her dead husbands and dear me, she struck gold. It wasn't just any corporation, it was a corporation that trained the perfect killing machines." She smiled widely, "Assasins..Hahahaha! I will make you suffer Tokei! No one dumps me like some ragged doll! I will take your beloved son's life right before your eyes right now after I crushed that tiny pathetic heart of his! Hahahaha!"  
  
"NO!!!!" The door slammed shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get in there!" Goku was roughly pushed into a room, his hands locked together. A cloth was tied around his head, covering his eyes. Goku could only silently obey his captors.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Goku yelled when he felt hands on him again.  
  
"Shut up!" Then the binds on his hands were loosened.  
  
"Take off that thing covering his eyes." At the order, Goku felt the cloth droop from his eyes. He pulled it off to see...  
  
"It's you!"  
  
The woman burst into laughter. "Hahaha! Yes it's me!"  
  
"You... you...  
  
"Your greatest nightmare ne? Hahahah!"  
  
"You.you.. Anou...who are you?"  
  
SWEATDROP!!  
  
"Guards!"  
  
Two hooded figure grabbed Goku's arm harshly and forced him to stand up. The women, who had the weirdest hairdo and the slutziest kimono walked towards Goku and held his chin up to face her. "Oh, your forgetful little otou-san! Didn't he tell you who I am? I'm your stepmother!"  
  
"You're lying obaa-san!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" She slapped him hard across the face. "You can call me Gyokumen-sama or okaa-sama if you wish," she gave him a pinch to the face. "Say it."  
  
"OBAA-SAN!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Stupid boy. You'll learn a little respect soon enough." She snapped her fingers. "Bring him in!"  
  
Goku tiredly looked at the beaten man that was brought in. "TOU-SAN! Let me go!!!" Goku tried to shake the two figures holding him but he only manage to receive a kick at the back of his knees causing him to fall.  
  
"Let my father go you old hag! Let me go!" Goku continued to struggle.  
  
Gyokumen snickered. "Like father, like son. Ooh... the similarities. No wonder I hate you as much as I hate him." She then walked to her large throne-like chair and lazily smiled. "The show has just begun."  
  
  
  
  
  
Houtou Enterprise, north of Changan city....  
  
  
  
A hooded figure stepped out of his car. Only his footsteps echoed throughout the parking lot. He knew better. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the 'up' button.  
  
TING  
  
The doors of the elevator opened for the man. He entered and pressed a series of button.  
  
TING  
  
The figure turned around the walked through the other door which had opened, and continued walking along the brightly lighted stainless steel walkway. At the end of the walkway, a metal door, sealed tightly shut met him. The figure placed his hand on a scanner device next to the door and it flashed from a bright red to green. The door immediately slid open to reveal a busy room with rows and rows of computers, large screen projectors, complicated looking machinery beeping away operated by the constantly busy staffs. The figure ignored it all and headed for the lower floor using another smaller elevator.  
  
TING  
  
The door did not open, but the figure stood still... waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
TING  
  
Gyokumen Koushu saw the little bulb atop a door flash. She signaled for the guards to stop bashing up the boy.  
  
"My best agent is finally here. Shall I let him in?" She asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Hohoho, why not?!" She pressed a big red button and the door of the little elevator opened. For a brief moment, the light from the tiny elevator flooded the room. The figure stepped out into the dimness of the room and the door closed behind him.  
  
"Come now Koori. I have someone you have to meet."  
  
Goku couldn't see the face of the new person, but he heard the rustling of the cloth as the figure pushed his hood back. Slowly, the figure came closer to the only source of light at the center of the room.  
  
"What now...Gyokumen-sama?" the figure finally spoke.  
  
Goku shuddered. It can't be....that voice....it can't be..  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Mwahaahahahahah! Cliff hanger! Anyway please read and review!!! My inbox has been a little empty lately. *Sob,sob*. Gomen ne if you feel this chapter is a little rushed. Blame it on the excitement to get over with this fic to start a new fic. I think this story has like one more chapter and an epilogue to go. So minna please r&r!!! 


	16. Announcement

Hi people. Just wanna make a little announcement here. I have completed the last chapter to The Only One but after reading it, I think there are a few places I have to rewrite but I'm SOOOO dead tired coz of some nutball outing over the weekends that it may take me some time to get the chapter done. So just check around this two days for the last chapter k? Arigatou minna!  
  
  
  
Lotsa luv  
  
Hanei T. 


	17. Chapter Fifteen the end?

Wooo... I'm so excited! I just typed and typed and typed until I just had to go to sleep already. So minna, here's chapter fifteen!!!  
  
  
  
To Gokugurl : Confused? I think confusion is my middle name! ^_^ Btw, like that part in your fic the one that with Araiso written all over it! Long live Kubo-chan!!! ^_*  
  
To jashuang : Yessssssssss!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Eventine : Arigatou!  
  
And many thanks to sTrAwbErRyfAnSz, chris, laila, Saiyuki-gal, 'deru, sLL, hoshii, & stresser for your reviews!!!! Arigatou!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Character's from saiyuki are merely being borrowed by this lowly fanfic author. Kazuya Minekura-sama, thank you for creating Gensomaden Saiyuki (worship)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
By Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku could only stare as the figure slowly stepped into the light. He prayed hard. 'It can't be him....Iie....Not him, anyone but him!' The bright light washed away Goku's every single hopes and doubts. He stared into the face of his ex-bodyguard. His eyes widened in shock as his jaw hung open. Purple eyes pierced through his haze of confusion and made his heart sink low. Very low. Koori.. he certainly lived up to his name. Koori meant ice and the placid chilliness of his facial expression rattled the bottom of Goku's very soul. Goku froze at his spot, no longer feeling the pain of the punches and kicks he had received. Sanzo worked for the hag? Sanzo was an... assassin?  
  
"This is a joke ne? Sanzo? Tell me this is some sick joke, ne?" Goku looked pleadingly at the man. Sanzo gave no response. Not even a blink. No! The man wasn't Sanzo. So what if they looked alike and had the same sun blonde hair, the same eyes, the same coldness...  
  
"Sanzo! Tell me! You're here to save me ne?! Sanzo!!" Goku yelled again. He weakly slammed his fist onto the hard ground not daring to look up, furiously blinking back the tears in his eyes. "Sanzo..." Goku muttered weakly.  
  
Gyokumen Koushu clicked her tongue and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Ooh... look at the poor boy. Koori, you do know who he is ne?" She wound her arms around Sanzo's neck. "Give the poor boy some kind of respond. I think he deserves one after all he has gone through with you. You did have some fun with him ne? At the temple? Wasn't that my best plan yet?" She smirked to herself.  
  
Goku's downcast figure immediately sprang to life. "Iie! That isn't true! Sanzo!! Say something damn you! That night...."  
  
Finally, after total silence from the man, his purple gaze which had been locked on Gyokumen's slowly flickered to Goku's.  
  
"That night..." Goku shut his eyes tight, 'Yes Sanzo..last night' "...went as you planned, Gyokumen-sama. I couldn't have thought of a better one." Goku didn't think it was possible to feel anymore pain but he did. Pain, acute pain punctured his already broken heart at Sanzo's every word.  
  
"URUSAI! Urusai, urusai...URUSAI!"  
  
"And? What do you think of your latest mission?" the hag taunted.  
  
Goku rolled into a ball as the monotonous voice continued, "What mission? I would have finished him off if you had let us complete the task earlier. The gaki is nothing but trouble." A long pause. "I must say he is rather adequate in one department though."  
  
"Hhahahahaha!! Well said Koori! Where would the fun be if we finished him off just like that? He wouldn't feel the pain he is feeling now ne?"  
  
Her laughter echoed throughout the room. Goku didn't hear her....he couldn't focus on anything.. only the stabbing ache in his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Tokei saw everything. He had awakened in the midst of it all. He wanted to grab the crazy hag and throw her off his highest skyscraper. Her laughter rang through his ears, fanning the anger in his veins to life. How could she do this to his son?! And that bodyguard! He would think about his son's taste for the same gender later but that bodyguard! He trusted the man! He glared at the man. The nerve of him.. if he got his hands on him, he would, he would..hora? Son Tokei blinked once, then twice. Was he starting to imagine things? He thought he saw Sanzo's jaw clench ever so slightly. Before he realized what he had seen, he felt himself being lifted.  
  
"Gyokumen-sama. What shall we do with him?" Son Tokei turned to look at the hooded man holding him. He knew that voice!  
  
The laughing maniacal women looked distastefully at him. "Your son is ruined Tokei! For good! Maybe I'll let him decide what he should do to himself, that disgraceful child! And you.... you'll be the good little ex- husband and change your will this evening saying that 'Ah! I realize its Koushu I love. I'm leaving everything into her hands' ne? Now lock him up first! I've got a will to prepare!"  
  
"Hai Gyokumen Koushu-sama."  
  
  
  
  
  
He slammed his fist hard into the wall. "F**k that bitch!" Sanzo was back in his old quarters in the corporation. He didn't care for the pain biting his fist. He knew the pain he felt was nothing in comparison to what he had done to Goku. He knew he shouldn't have slept with the saru. The bloody hag had so many eyes around she would have known. He knew she was testing his loyalty when she brought it up. He could only say what he had said to prevent the hag from being suspicious. That idiotic saru! He hadn't even put up a good fight when the guards dragged his hunched form away. He hated this! He hated it all!  
  
Then he heard it. The light tap on the door followed by a "Sanzo?"  
  
In a few quick strides he was at the door. "Hakkai?" His cool mask was back again. Hell, he would never let anyone know his feelings even if they were two of his most trusted comrades. "What have you got?"  
  
Hakkai smiled grimly. "It's not good. I just tested the device I was working on. I only managed to evoke the explosion of the chip. Tokei-san is with Gojyo. They succeeded to sneak away with the cleaners."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ara? Nothing else?"  
  
"Hakkai.." came the quiet warning.  
  
"Ahaha! Gomen, Gojyo's been influencing me too much." Hakkai gave a short smile before resuming his grim tone. "Goku has been locked at the highest floor. Security is very tight and it seems he hasn't been responding to anything and the hag had left a gun in the room."  
  
"A gun?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
God knows what Gyokumen had told the boy. But the gun, she was literally telling the boy to take his own life. Sanzo marched to the door. "Shit! Let's go!"  
  
"We can't! Not until the device is ready! Sanzo!"  
  
He gripped the knob tightly. The device, the one that would mess up the chips entire program, the one that would release the corporation's control over them. Damn that Hakkai! Damn him for being sensible! Damn him for being right.  
  
"Sanzo, I know how you feel now. But just let me get the device done before we do anything." Hakkai didn't like the tension rising in the room and continued "You know how I feel towards the corporation too. I'm doing my best. Just give me two more hours."  
  
"One."  
  
"Nani?" Hakkai looked confusely at the man before smiling. "Hai. One hour it is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Tokei anxiously shuffled in his seat. "Are we there yet Gojyo- san?" He asked the man behind the wheels.  
  
"In just a couple more minutes sir." The red head answered.  
  
Son Tokei finally stopped his shuffling and looked at the man. "Arigatou Gojyo-san. To you and Hakkai-sensei. I don't know what would I do if it weren't for the both of you." He was rather surprised Hakkai-sensei, the man he knew as a doctor and his son's piano tutor was really in fact an assassin and that Gojyo, the temporary chauffeur cum bodyguard was also one. Yet he was also greatly relieved at the same time knowing they were there to help him.  
  
The redhead smiled. "Maa. It's nothing. We're just helping a friend that's all," and in a lower voice he added "and there's something personal the three of us have against the fox so we're just helping ourselves really." Gojyo skillfully overtook two cars on the road.  
  
"No matter. Arigatou."  
  
The car was silent until the redhead broke it. "Aren't you going to ask why we betrayed your family only to help you?"  
  
Son Tokei merely smiled. "Everything happens for a reason." The red head was caught off guard by the elderly man's reply and ended up laughing instead.  
  
"Hahah! Sou ne. Everything happens for a reason." The redhead smiled. "Road block ahead," he warned.  
  
"The police?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good."  
  
Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the old man who was smiling away. "I have the perfect backup."  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku huddled in a corner. He felt so cold... so cold.. so alone..so betrayed. His mind was in a hazy state, muddled with distorted images. He didn't want to think clearly anymore. It hurt too much.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"That night went as you planned"  
  
"What mission? I would have finished him off if you had let us complete the task earlier."  
  
"The gaki is nothing but trouble....trouble....trouble..TROUBLE!!!!!!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Goku clutched his head in pain. The tears he held back fell one by one onto the floor.  
  
"Get out.... get out...."  
  
Who was Sanzo? Goku didn't know anymore. He didn't know what to believe in now. Was he even really his angel? Or someone disguised as his tenshi? Was he really the young little boy grown up? Grown up into nothing more than an emotionless icicle? Did Sanzo really care for his safety? Did he really care if he was ruined that night at the hotel? Did he even care about him? Too many questions, Goku hated it. But he didn't really know Sanzo did he? All he knew then was his bodyguard was a lonely man hiding behind an icy mask. But was he really hiding behind a mask or was it truly how he was? Another unanswered question. Goku hugged himself tighter. He already knew Sanzo felt nothing for him, that night. It was himself who held so dearly to the idea that Sanzo may return his feelings one day. Baka! What a big idiot he was for trusting so easily! For giving his heart and soul away so willingly to a man who didn't give a damn about him. Baka....  
  
Goku slowly glanced at the black object just a few feet away from him. Yes, it would be so easy, so easy to be free of his troubles. The pain, the loneliness, the confusion.. he could get rid of it so easily. In the haziness of his mind, he saw his battered otou-san. 'Otou-san...' The hag's voice rang in his ears "Kill yourself and I'll let your dear father go right after he signs the new will". Yes.. he could save his tou-san too. Why not... why not? He slowly reached for the innocent looking gun. 'Okaa- chan... Okaa-chan..I'm coming..'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai made his way to the highest floor. He knew he had to hurry, but being only a moderately ranked assassin, clearance would be a problem. He looked at the black palm-sized box in his hands. He had to rely only on it, if it failed... he didn't want to think about it. The elevator came to a stop at the twenty-fifth floor and the elevator doors slid aside. Hakkai pulled the hood to his robe higher. 'This is it.' He took his first step into overthrowing the entire corporation.  
  
The corridor of the highest floor was empty but at the end of the marble path were the guards. Under the folds of his black robe, he turned one of the dials on the box.  
  
"Code name?" one man barked.  
  
"Midori."  
  
"Clearance number."  
  
"Ahaha... I seemed to have forgot it." The guards were not entertained by his act.  
  
"Then get lost until you remember it. Gyukomen-sama gave strict orders not to let ANYONE through without clearance number pal."  
  
"Matte! I think I may have written it somewhere. Chotto matte," Hakkai pretended to search his pockets.  
  
"Huh, you call yourself a profesional assassin? Pathetic!" another guard laughed.  
  
"Gomen ne! But I don't like the attention if I'm too good." He smiled. "Bed time minna"  
  
"Nani?" Hakkai jammed the buttons of his box and the guards started to howl in pain. They clutched their earlobe before fainting onto the ground. Great! The wave emitted by the controller actually worked! Hakkai wasted no time in rejoicing over his successful creation.  
  
"Sumimasen!" Hakkai apologized before he grabbed the security card hanging around the neck of one of the fallen guards.  
  
Hakkai barely made it but he did. As soon as the door clicked open at the swipe of the electronic card, he saw Goku reaching for the gun.  
  
"DAME!" Instantly Hakkai ran towards the gun and kicked it aside. "What were you thinking Goku? Dying?!" Hakkai yelled breathlessly but Goku remained hunched on the ground.  
  
"Goku! Answer me!"  
  
Finally, after a fleeting moment of silence, a pair of golden orbs, which lacked the usual sheen of luster, stared through him. "Get lost Hakkai! You're one of them aren't you?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
Hakkai had no choice. He had to get some sense into the broken boy. He muttered a "Gomen nasai" before slapping the boy.  
  
  
  
Goku didn't even flinch. "Yes, slap me all you want. Then let me be." Hakkai would have picked up the gun and made the boy's dream come true if it weren't for the tears he saw wetting the ground. He decided for a softer approach. "Goku! Listen to me! We're still very much in danger now unless we leave this place. I may be an assassin but after meeting you.. I remembered my true quest on joining the corporation. I was searching for her! You made me remember that! Why can't you see that Sanzo is hurting too! He had to say those words. You may not like hearing it but so did he! But he had too!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Tell me!" Hakkai saw a spark of fire in Goku's dull gold orbs and smiled.  
  
"After we get out of here ne?"  
  
".. Hai, but otou-san?"  
  
"Gojyo has him."  
  
"Gojyo? What is Gojyo...oh..."  
  
  
  
Hakkai pulled the boy up, he didn't have time for anymore preaching or explanations. Time was running out, Sanzo couldn't possibly delay the hag any longer. "Explanations later. Ikku!"  
  
They had only made their way out of the 'prison' when a dark figure stood in their way. Hakkai and Goku stopped in their tracks  
  
"Where do you think you're going Midori?"  
  
Goku stared at the approaching man and stared incredulously at Hakkai. Hakkai himself was quiet as he stared at the man.  
  
"Homura."  
  
"Ah... Midori. Going somewhere?" He shifted his gaze to Goku. "Hello there Goku. A pleasure seeing you again," he said with a sly smile.  
  
"You.. Damn you!" Goku recognized him. He was the one who had... nearly violated him last night. Goku cringed at the thought. So many things had happened in just a night. Too many and too fast.  
  
"My, my. What a choice of words you have there," Homura jeered.  
  
"Get out of our way Homura," Hakkai reached for his device but paused the moment Homura drew out a gun.  
  
"Stop what ever you're doing. I've seen what that gadget of yours can do." Homura took a step closer to the pair. "You always were very good at tinkering with all that toys of yours. I was looking forward to the completion of that gadget in particular." Homura was only at arm's length, pointing the gun towards Hakkai's forehead. "Hand it over."  
  
Hakkai stared at the man in quiet contempt. "I never imagined a big man like yourself would be degraded to such a standard. Wagging his good little tail for his master."  
  
Homura smirked. "You're wrong Hak-kai," he spat. "I will gain control of the entire corporation now, once you give me that device. I've been waiting too long for this moment. You know all of us here are only listening to her because of the bloody control of hers. When she no longer controls me, I will be the new head! Hahaha..."  
  
Goku looked confusedly at Hakkai. "What control Hakkai?"  
  
"The chip... All the assassins of the corporation are controlled by a microchip embedded here," he answered and slowly touched the back of his right ear.  
  
"Yes," Homura added disdainfully. "A tiny little microchip that explodes or causes the most excruciating pain just by the push of some buttons. If only I knew what I was getting when I got into the corporation, I would most likely tried overpowering the corporation on my own instead!"  
  
"Sou kah.." Goku didn't care for Homura's unfortunate fate. Only the thoughts of that night flooded his mind, the night with Sanzo. He was wondering what was the little bump behind his earlobe. That means that... Sanzo was under the corporation's control..he was only putting a show in front of the obaa-san like Hakkai had said.. that means that, he still had a glimmer of hope.  
  
"Enough chit-chat! Hand it over!" Homura barked..  
  
Hakkai nudged Goku lightly and Goku saw the direction Hakkai's finger pointed at. Goku gave a hint of a nod. Hakkai straightened and took out a black box. "Take it then!" Hakkai shouted and threw the black device into the air. Homura only saw the flying controller and dived for the gadget.  
  
"Yes.." he glowered as he caught the black box in his hands. He didn't care about the escaping duo. He already had what he wanted as he smiled at the device.  
  
Beep.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
A mechanical voice answered him. "Self-destruct mode. On."  
  
BOOOMMMMM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo quickly hid in a dark corridor. A number of guards were running frantically, shouting over and over about the escaping prisoner. So, Hakkai already had him. Sanzo smiled. 'Good..' It was time he did his part. He came out into the light and nonchalantly headed to the hag's office. Two guards stood guard at her door.  
  
"Stop! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Urusai. Shinei." And the two guards fell dead on the floor, a bullet in their forehead. Sanzo pushed the door open and found his target lounging at her table preoccupied by a load of documents. His sudden entrance did not take her by surprise. Instead, she calmly looked him in the eye and smiled.  
  
"Ara? Koori? What do you want my precious assassin?" She asked teasingly as she placed her glasses aside.  
  
"Your life, hag!" Sanzo pointed his gun dead center to her heart. Gyokumen Koushu looked at him in amusement.  
  
"So.... as I suspected. Loyalty wavered?"  
  
"I belong to no one," Sanzo growled.  
  
"You must be kidding me? Have you forgotten something very important now? Maybe this?" She asked as she drew out some remote control thingy. "Surely you remember this now? All I need to do is direct this to your pathetic face and puff. In a click of a button, that chip of yours will go kaboom ne?"  
  
Sanzo smirked at the hag. "Try me."  
  
She glared at him hatefully and pressed a button. Nothing happened.  
  
"What the?" She continually pressed the controller but nothing happened. Sanzo ignored her helpless attempt and walked up to her.  
  
"Iya. Something is wrong!" She yelled, her composure shattered and threw the useless controller aside.  
  
"Of course it isn't. It's only that Hakkai already disarmed my chip."  
  
"Hakkai?" Her eyes widened in anger as a smiling face entered her mind. "That blasted megane!"  
  
Sanzo violently grabbed her by the neck. "Blasted?! It's you who's the blasted bitch!"  
  
The hag decided to use a change of tactics. "Why, my precious Koori. I've always been nice to you ne? How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Nice?!" He spat. "In what way? The torturous training? The punishments? The assassination of my shishou?!"  
  
She sneered at him and rolled her eyes. "So you know?"  
  
"I know everything. My shishou knew about your corporation and you decided to get rid of him."  
  
"Oh yes," she started. "He was a kind man ne? He picked me from the streets and led my stepson (not Goku, another son from her previous marriage) to me. Too bad he overheard my little conversation with my son ne?"  
  
Sanzo failed to suppress his anger any longer and strike the woman across her face. He wanted to rip her head off. The hag!  
  
"I suppose your brilliant megane found out about all this. Even the death of his precious lover?" Sanzo pushed her away as the hag rambled on wildly, " and that boy. Red hair and all. It was a pity his family refused to join the corporation ne?"  
  
Sanzo aimed for her heart the second time and pulled the trigger. "Die."  
  
Blood spattered across his face, but he took no notice of it as the hag slid down the floor. Her face was a contortion of fear, shock and pain as she stared soundlessly at the assassin. Her hand clutched her bosom only to be soaked in blood.  
  
"You..." she whispered one last time before giving in to the abyss of death. Her body hit the ground only to be followed by a loud booming sound that shook the ground.  
  
"Nani?!" Sanzo threw a quick look at the body of the dead women before him. "Damn!" The woman had fallen only to land her arm on the remote control, pushing one particularly large button. 'Self-destruct'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku! Hayaku!" Hakkai tugged the boy behind him. He was running out of bullets now. He knew the corporation was filled with guards, but there was so many of them. Goku managed to bring down a few guards with his quick punches and kicks but they kept coming.  
  
"Hakkai look out!" Hakkai turned to see a gun aimed at him from the side. He pulled the trigger but was greeted by an empty click. He had ran out of ammo. The guard saw this and gave a victorious smile. Instinctively, he threw himself over Goku to shield the youth from danger. Three loud shots rang in the air, echoing in the tunnel of his ears.  
  
Hakkai didn't dare look. It was the end. 'Kanan... I'm coming.' He smiled peacefully.  
  
"Hakkai!" Goku sounded so distant now...  
  
"Oi! Hakkai! What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Ara?" Hakkai opened his eyes. Red and gold orbs stared at him from above. Hakkai touched his chest. "I'm not dead?"  
  
Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Of course not baka!" He showed his machine gun proudly at the bespectacled man. "Gojyo to the rescue!"  
  
"Kappa.." Goku muttered.  
  
"NANI SARU?!" Hakkai could only shake his head. "We're in the middle of escaping you know?"  
  
"The place is already surrounded by police," Gojyo said as he pulled Hakkai up. "Hayaku, let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
  
  
The duo, now a trio, ran out from the ground floor of the twenty-five story high building. Bullets no longer rained on them as the cops covered for them. Goku ran hard, his legs felt like they were on fire but he saw the door. Just a few more steps..  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
"OTOU-SAN!" His father was waving frantically at him, standing beside a tall towering man. Goku smiled. "Tojun-ji san!!!" He sped up, and was about to reach the automatic sliding doors when....  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Hakkai whipped his head around. "NO! The self-destruct system! I thought I fixed that already?"  
  
"The fox must have had a manual backup system!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
"Sanzo?" Goku's heart pumped harder. The blonde was still in the upper floor. Goku hadn't seen him anywhere during his escape alongside Hakkai.  
  
"Sanzo! Sanzo is still up there!" Goku babbled frantically.  
  
"We have to get out of here! The entire building is going to collapse!" Hakkai shouted over the commotion.  
  
"Let me go Gojyo! Sanzo is still in there!!!" Goku pulled at Gojyo's sleeve as the man had gripped his elbow. Hakkai and Gojyo looked grimly at each other and grabbed Goku by the arm on each side.  
  
"Ikku!"  
  
"No!!! Lemme go!!!"  
  
BOOM..More debris and chunks of wall fell. They had just leap out of the sliding door when the entire ceiling collapse. Goku didn't feel the pain in his palms and knees, he didn't feel the impact of their landing... all he saw was the top floor exploding and the flames licking the entire building as one by one, each floor spat out a fireball of flames.  
  
"....SANZOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...or not?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hehehe.. you tell me ne? 


	18. Epilouge

Minna, minna, minna!!!!!!!! It's the last chappie already!!!!! Gosh..... time practically flies when you're typing!  
  
  
  
To Gokugurl : Yup, no more cliffhangers coz this is the last chappie ;_;  
  
To hoshii : Hah! I would never leave the story hanging like that!! Uh.... (guiltily stares at half done pieces on Sailormoon fic) Ahahaha...(rubs the back of head)  
  
To chris : Bright, bright, bright!!!  
  
To Darkness XI : Honto ni? Honto ni??? Arigatou!!!!  
  
To laila : Romantic scenes? Hehehe..... thought you'll never ask! ^o^ Hohohoho  
  
To Star-chan : Threaten you?! Since when do I EVER threaten you? Don't start a new fic only you know! :P  
  
To Seki : No!!!! Don't fall!!!! Who else gonna review if you do???  
  
To sLL : What?! Just getting good? You mean the entire fic wasn't good? ;_; (wails)  
  
To stresser : A few more chapps? Nah, I think I'll end it all here ne?  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA for kindly reviewing!!!!! What would I do without you? (Not write anything I think)  
  
  
  
Muahahah!!!! Enough crap! ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimers: The characters of Gensomaden Saiyuki do not belong to me. Minna! Lets worship Kazuya Minekura-sama for creating it! Yosh!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Only One  
  
Epilogue  
  
by Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
3 years later, Changan Airport...  
  
  
  
Tons and tons of girls of all ages flooded the entire arrival hall. Some held large bouquet of flowers, others brought life-sized teddy bears while some held up large banners littered with drawings of hearts all over. The arrival hall had never been livelier with the bustling activity and noisy chatter amongst the giggly girls. Finally, a short tune filled the hall that captured everyone's attention. The announcer's voice soon followed.  
  
"Flight 301 from Tokyo has landed."  
  
As soon as that was heard, a flurry of excitement buzzed through the hall. A deep sense of anticipation hung in the air as hearts pounded excitedly. A few people approached the automatic sliding doors and did their best to battle against the sea of girls. Then, with a swarm of bodyguards around him, one boy appeared from the corridors leading to the arrival hall. His youthful feature was obscured by dark shades but everyone recognized the long brown hair hanging behind his back from his unruly mop of hair. He dressed casually in a black leather jacket over a white collared shirt and jeans yet managed to look so carelessly appealing. He had only taken one step into the arrival hall as the sliding doors slid aside when his thousands of fans rushed at him.  
  
"GOKU-SAMA!!! AH!!!"  
  
"GOKU-CHAN! JUST ONE PICTURE!"  
  
"GOKU-SAMA!! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Goku took it all in stride. As his bodyguards busied themselves to make way for the young star, Goku took off his shades and gave his diehard fans a disarming smile. He signed autographs and accepted the large presents shoved in his face and gave his fans the attention that they desired. It took awhile, but he managed to reach the waiting limousine. Outside, his thousands of fans were still clamoring over the seldom seen star. A few minutes later, the door opened once more and a redhead squeezed himself in.  
  
The redhead gave a huff before facing the smiling boy. "Did you see that!? Those onnas were crazy man!" Goku chuckled. "Ero-kappa, I thought you said you like your onnas' crazy?"  
  
The redhead paused for a thought. "Of course I do!" And the two laughed as the limousine sped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are all the guest here?"  
  
"Hai Son-sama"  
  
"Is the food ready?"  
  
"Hai Son-sama."  
  
"Oh my god! I forgot to cancel my appointment with Hiyori-san!"  
  
"I already did sir."  
  
Son Tokei smiled gratefully at his assistant of three years. "Arigatou Hakkai-san. What would I do without you, and stop calling me Son- sama! You make me sound like some old man!" The bespectacled man returned Son Tokei's smile. "Hai Son-sama."  
  
An elderly woman dressed in the customary maid's uniform hurried into the large hall. "Son-sama! Your son is back!"  
  
"Arigaou Jun." With Hakkai by his side, Son Tokei headed to the main door. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Okay, maybe more than a little anxious but he help himself. Goku was finally home. It had been three years since Goku had left Changan, three years since that fateful day. Son Tokei felt proud of his son though he wouldn't tell Goku. Though he rather have his son pick up business studies and inherit his company instead of pursuing the glitz of stardom, he was nevertheless glad at his son's huge success. However, with the multitalented Hakkai taking over that traitor Maede's place, Son Tokei had found the perfect heir for his corporate empire. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of his son leaving home all alone and had sent Gojyo to accompany his son in his journey. He entrusted the two-Hakkai and Gojyo, both man were fast becoming part of the family.  
  
"Tokei-san?" Son Tokei glanced at the now slightly worried looking Hakkai. He didn't realize he had his hands on the clasp of the bronze knob for some time now. He gave the younger man an assuring smile before throwing the doors open.  
  
"Goku! You're...."  
  
"Geroff me ero-kappa!!!"  
  
"I dare you to say that again!"  
  
"ERO-KAPPA! Horny cockroach head!"  
  
"Why you baka saru!"  
  
Everyone at the large mansion's compound sweatdropped, Son Tokei and Hakkai included. Hakkai gave a wide smile before easily sliding back into the once familiar role as the peacemaker of the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
The welcome party was a blast and had lasted well into the night. Goku found himself staring at the gardens below the balcony as he sipped his punch. Three years, three years was a long time to be away from home. Goku sighed. Seeing the graying hair of his father, he could no longer hide from the fact the world had indeed continued revolving even since that day. Goku tried so hard to forget about that day, that incident.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Goku turned to face Hakkai's always smiling face and chuckled. "No, but for a nikuman maybe." This time, Hakkai genuinely smiled, their laughter breaking the tranquility of the silent garden.  
  
When the two finally settled down, the elder man looked up at the twinkling sky. "Your father is glad that you're back."  
  
Goku smiled. "So am I, I think."  
  
"You have been touring all over the world in the last three years, he thought you had forgotten about your old man," Hakkai said turning to look at Goku. He had changed so much but didn't at the same time. Yes, he looked different, with the trendy hair style and cool outfits Hakkai had seen from magazines but that was all in the appearance. Hakkai knew better. The youth never lost his constant cheerfulness for life but he could only wondered how the real Goku felt now.  
  
"Of course I haven't," Goku answered in a sad tone. "I haven't forgotten...." Hakkai knew they were no longer on the issue of Goku forgetting his father. "Goku, I'm sorry to have..." but Goku cut him off. "I'm okay Hakkai! Jeez! Don't get all gloomy on me! I'm really okay!"  
  
Hakkai looked unsure at the young superstar. He knew Goku hadn't forgotten about that day.... about Sanzo. They had searched so hard through the remains of the corporation. Right after the explosion, the entire building had collapse. Goku had been maniacal, pressing them to look for the blonde from the early mornings to the wee hours of the night. But after four days of long agonizing searching, the rescue workers had declared to stop the operation. "He is dead" they had said and Hakkai remembered the golden eyed boy fainting into the rubbles from the lack of rest.  
  
"Hakkai! Enough of me! How about you? The last time you called you said you found her! Honto ni!?" Hakkai decided to overlook the boy's hopeless attempt of diverting the issue. "Hai! I found her, she's in a coma, the doctors have no idea if she'll ever wake up but I think... She will one day." Goku listened attentively as Hakkai related his tireless attempt to search for Kanan. He had found out that his lover didn't die as proclaimed by the corporation. The corporation had been after Kanan's father as he had created the microchip, which originally was some classified experiment for the government. Wanting to keep the creation to themselves, the corporation had wiped out Kanan's entire family. Luckily she had survived but only to end up in a coma.  
  
"I'll take care of her. I'll take care of her forever."  
  
Goku couldn't help but feel happy for the man. At least his lover had survived ne? Goku bid Hakkai good luck and thanked the man. "Arigatou Hakkai! I don't know what otou-san would do without you helping him out."  
  
Hakkai gave a short laugh, "Tokei-san would have done just fine, like you have." Goku sighed inwardly. He admired the man, he was not only a qualified doctor, but was also a great inventor and excelled in business as well. He could only pondered on how he did it.  
  
"Hoi! Hakkai! Saru! You don't know what you're missing, standing out here like some freakkin' lamp poles," Gojyo said loudly from the doorway to the balcony. Goku narrowed his eyes as Hakkai gave his usual laugh. "You're the one snatchin all the pretty onnas to yourself ero-kappa!"  
  
"Why of course."  
  
"But with my good looks, you'll be losing out oji-san."  
  
"Why you arrogant saru!" Gojyo lunged for the smugly smiling boy as Hakkai rubbed the back of his head. "Yare, yare.. it's good to have you two back... I think." As they partied into the night, a letter lay untouched in Hakkai's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku lay a bouquet of white roses before his mother's grave. It had been quite a while since he had last visited her. He had been so busy making a career for himself in the last three years that he almost forgotten about home. It was hard in the beginning, trying to gain sponsorship and all. Goku had refused his father's help. But with his talent, he had finally done it. He cleaned the grave a little, pulling out some weeds when a small hand appeared and helped him. Goku looked in surprise at the small boy squatting beside him. The child had gold hair.. just like Sanzo.  
  
"Hello onii-chan!"  
  
Goku could only stare at the boy. Was it his imagination that every boy with blonde hair looked a little like Sanzo? "O...Ohayo." The child beamed at his reply and proceeded in helping Goku in his task.  
  
"Ano.." Goku couldn't help but wonder where the boy was from. "Where are you from?" Goku had a vague idea where the boy was, judging from the plain white robes he wore, but it couldn't be. The shrine had been abandoned for ages.  
  
"There!" The youth pointed into the roughs. "The shrine!" Goku stood still and slowly looked beyond the roughs. He could see only a brief outline of the shrine from where he stood but he couldn't quite see it clearly. Goku turned his attention back to the boy. Was he a reincarnation of Sanzo? A young blonde monk from the same shrine? Goku laughed at his silliness. What was he thinking? Reincarnation? Really, he must be losing his marbles. As emerald eyes stared curiously at him, Goku held out his hand.  
  
"Why don't you show me around?"  
  
The boy gave another gleeful smile. "Hai!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy chattered animatedly by his side, eager to share everything he knew of the shrine with his newfound friend. Goku enjoyed the boy's company, his cheerfulness reminding him so much of himself. Was this how Sanzo felt when he was like this? A light amusement at the mindless chatter? Goku darkened. No, he would never know now would he?  
  
"Onii-chan? Onii-chan!"  
  
The insistent young monk once again tugged Goku back into reality. "Ah, gomen. What were you saying?"  
  
"Onii-chan, would you like to meet my shishou?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look so troubled! My wise ol' shishou will know just what to do with you!" An image of a baldy old monk flashed in Goku mind's eye. Goku shuddered. 'Kami-sama, if the old monk was as ancient as his father, would a simple preaching take as long as an hour of nagging?' Goku didn't want to risk it, he rather stay in bed and enjoy his long deserved holiday.  
  
"Ah... gomen! But onii-chan has lots of...." Shiny puppy dog eyes stared hopefully into Goku's golden eyes. Goku sighed. Kids were really tough to handle.  
  
"Okay, let's hear your shishou preach for an hour ne?"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
  
  
The clean white walls of the shrine seemed foreign to Goku. The picture of the run downed, abandoned shrine felt more like it to Goku. Wasn't it then he had Sanzo with him? Wasn't it then he had laid in Sanzo's embrace? Looking at the shiny polished wooden walkway, Goku fervently wished he could go back in time as the memories of the night, three years ago appeared vividly in his mind. He shouldn't have came. He shouldn't! Everything he saw reminded Goku a little of him. First, at the mansion, Goku almost expected a silent figure to follow him down the corridors. Not only that, he missed the pungent smell of tobacco filling his room almost all the time. Now as he walked in the temple, Goku pictured it was a younger Sanzo, tugging him, leading him around, showing the place he lives. It was getting too much for him. Goku feared he would break down if he saw anymore. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Onii-chan?" Wondering emerald eyes looked at him questioningly again.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I really have to go."  
  
"But onii-chan, shishou's room is just there," the young monk pointed at the paper sliding door which was only one door away from where they stood.  
  
"Gomen." Goku turned to leave. That room... Never that room. He recognized it the moment the young monk pointed it to him. It was the room he and Sanzo had... Never mind that. Goku was not going to think of him again. Never. It never did him any good reminiscing of the past. Living in the past wasn't going to bring Sanzo back anyway, it only brought pack the aching pang of longing and loneliness. Yes, he had mourned enough. It was time to move on. Goku took one step, and another, and another and stopped. He went still as a voice drifted over the walkway.  
  
"Kill the Buddha as you meet him, because the real Buddha is in you. Kill the father as you meet him. Never be enchanted by anyone and live life the way you are."  
  
That voice.... Goku immediately turned back and ran to the room. He stopped just short before the door, placing a shaky hand on the door. Goku's heart sped up as he stood there motionless. That voice.... could it be? Goku pushed the paper door aside and saw.... nothing. The room was empty. His heart fell. He must have been dreaming. God! He was hearing even his voice now! Was he really going nuts? Goku removed his shoes and took a step into the room. It was, different. The tatami on the ground was new and so was the other furniture in the room. From the ceiling hung a mobile of bells, which tinkled melodiously as a gentle breeze blew in the room. Long scripts of Chinese character decorated the walls and the idol of a miniature Buddha sat on a shelf. It was all in all simple, yet it was a whole lot different from the night Goku remembered it to be.  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
  
Goku faced the young monk once more. "So you've decided to meet my shishou ne? His on his way right now!"  
  
The image of a baldy monk flashed in his mind again. Goku hastily thought of a reason to excuse himself. "Ano, ano... onii-chan has a meeting to go to! That's right! A meeting! Gomen ne, how about another time ne?" He was just about to leave when a body stopped him at the door. "Excuse me, but I," Goku looked up, gaped. "I... I ... I.." Blood drained from his face, his aching heart pounded like a rapid pump again.  
  
"You what?" asked the man. Goku couldn't believe it. Was it another illusion? An illusion made up from the depths of his tired mind? Before him stood a man. No, he wasn't bald but had luminous gold hair and.... and eyes of a purple hue. He looked exactly as Goku had remembered him. Every curve of his face, the slant of his mouth even the way his hair falls in his eyes.  
  
"San...Sanzo?" Goku squeaked. He didn't dare move, afraid this miraculous illusion would vanish into thin air if he did. He could only sink into a sea of amethyst as Goku stared into the man's eyes. Ever so slowly and carefully, he reached out his hand. If only he could touch him, would he be real? If he could caress that smooth skin, was he even allowed to? He was but an inch away when....  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Itai! What did you do that for?!" Goku said on reflex as he rubbed his head. The young monk who had been smiling at the two quietly slip out.  
  
"Don't act like I'm some f**cking ghost!"  
  
"Ghost?"  
  
Genjo Sanzo, garbed in the robes of the high priest- long beige robes over a black fitting suit, a black sash tied around his waist completed with a scroll of sutra over his shoulders, whipped out a cigarette and lighted it. Goku could only stare, he couldn't talk as though something was caught in his throat, he only stared.  
  
"Are you going to stand there like a goldfish or let me get in?"  
  
Goku quietly stepped aside allowing the monk to enter. His eyes were glued to the monk's every move. Sanzo sat down by the other paper door and looked out into the garden. He looked like he belonged here, thought Goku. Looking so serene and all even as he smoked leaving a trail of smoke. So damn cool that it pissed him off.  
  
"You're alive! Where in the goddamn world have you been?!" he yelled. Getting no reply from the assassin turned monk, Goku stomped nearer. " Do you know how worried I was?! I thought you were freaking dead! D-E-A-D!"  
  
"I see your vocabulary has grown saru."  
  
"Don't saru me! Don't you think you owe me some kind of explanation?! You 'died' three years ago! You vanished! You left! You......" Goku lowered his head. "You left me alone when I thought we had a chance." He blinked his tears away. "I deserve an explanation ne?!"  
  
Sanzo sneaked a glance at the boy from beneath his bangs. He had grown. He was taller, his hair was so much longer that it blew softly with the wind. Three years made the boy look maturer, the curves of his face more refined. He itched to bury his fingers deep in the boy's chocolate locks, but did he... did he still feel the same? Three years was a long time. Long enough to forget. For himself, he knew his feelings for the boy had changed. That very day... the day his true identity had been exposed. He didn't know what alienating feeling had washed over him. He had been so afraid Goku would push him away when he knew, so afraid when the boy didn't respond any longer when he spoke those spiteful words. Was the damage too deep to be repaired now? Too deep even his love wouldn't be enough? Yes, he loved that saru of a boy. He realized it the moment he thought he nearly died. He regretted not being able to hold the boy longer, to tell him what he really felt, to tell him "I'm sorry" and to tell him "I.. love you too". No, he knew it wasn't lust now. It was what he felt for his shishou, only this feeling was so much more intense, deeper. He cared for the boy with his entire body and soul. He wanted to say it, but couldn't. He didn't know how.  
  
"Say something Sanzo!" Goku finally yell.  
  
"Urusai..." Sanzo mumbled.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sanzo got up and walked up to the stunned boy. He cupped the boy's chin. "You talk too much." Goku stared, eyes wide at the blonde. "I..."  
  
He couldn't think straight anymore and he didn't care. The moment Sanzo's mouth covered his, he knew he couldn't ask for anything more. This taste, this texture. He almost forgot about it. So familiar... so right. He threw everything into that kiss. All his frustrations, his worries, his confusion, his loneliness, his desire .. his love. He was finally home. Goku's hot mouth met Sanzo's in a tangle of kisses. Their tongues wrestled in a fight for dominance, hard punishing kisses that melted into smooth velvet thrust. Goku gave in. He could feel Sanzo's slim fingers running in his messy locks, pulling, tugging. Goku opened his mouth and let Sanzo domineered. Yes... this was what he needed. Sanzo.... Goku continued meeting Sanzo's lips, one kiss after another. He caressed Sanzo's cheeks and nibbled his neck feeling the equally frantic pounding of the other's heart beneath his palms. He could feel Sanzo's breathe all over, as he dropped kisses everywhere. Unknown to the two, as every minute passed, two hearts healed in each other's warmth.  
  
Sanzo slowly laid Goku on the tatami, his mouth never once leaving the boy's body. He stopped for a moment to gaze into the golden orbs he had missed so dearly. Did he wanted this too? The soft, dreamy look in the boy's eyes told Sanzo everything. Before he could dip in for another kiss, Goku stopped him.  
  
"I still want explantions you know."  
  
Sanzo smiled. "Later."  
  
Gold eyes widened. "Honto ni!?"  
  
"You talk too much," and Sanzo let himself be swept away in a tyrant of emotions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My,my,my.... I must say this is one of your most impressive idea yet."  
  
"Ahahaha... Sou da ne?"  
  
"Oji-san! Oji-san! You promised to give me something in return ne?" The young monk who had been with Goku tugged at the redhead's shirt.  
  
"Ceh. Oji-san ja nai! It's onii-san!" The redhead scolded before dropping a Playboy magazine in the young monk's awaiting hands.  
  
"Gojyo!!!"  
  
"Hehehe, wrong thing," the redhead snickered before snatching back the magazine and giving the young monk a wad of money instead. "This is for the temple okay kid."  
  
"Arigatou!" thanked the young monk as he ran into the temple. Hakkai and Gojyo stood hunched behind a large boulder in the gardens watching one monk and one superstar losing themselves in each other arms.  
  
"Ah.." Hakkai sighed. "Young love. Reminds me so much of my times with Kanan."  
  
Gojyo blanched. "Young love? You've got it bad Hakkai."  
  
Hakkai pulled out an envelope. "Guess we won't be needing this ne?" Gojyo took the envelope from Hakkai and took out it's contents.  
  
"Holy cow! You found out about ice man and didn't tell us?!"  
  
"I just received this report yesterday from the Interpol."  
  
"Shit, it's got everything about ice-man for the past three years?!  
  
"Hai." Hakkai grabbed the envelope from Gojyo. "Guess we won't be needing this anymore ne?"  
  
Gojyo smiled and lit a cigarette. "I guess so." He held the flame of his lighter at the corner of the envelope. The pair watch silently as the flames licked at the report, turning it to nothing but crisp black paper. Gojyo stood up to take a peak at the lovesick duo. Just as he peered over the rock, he thought he was a flash of purple stare at him, and the paper door slid shut.  
  
"Aw, shit! He saw us!"  
  
"Gojyo.. you know very well it's bad to sneak up on others," Hakkai said in a motherly way.  
  
"Then what about you?"  
  
"I, I..." the ringing of his cellphone saved Hakkai. "Moshi moshi?.... Nani?! Kanan is awake?! Arigatou sensei!" Gojyo gave Hakkai a happy nod before the man rushed off.  
  
Gojyo carefully rise from behind the boulder and sauntered away. "Damn those lucky guys. Ceh, always leaving me out on the good stuff," he grumbled smoking his cigarette. He had just reached the end of the stairs when a bundle rolled out from taxi into his arms.  
  
"Ah!" Red met red.  
  
"Ojou-san, are you all right?"  
  
"Hai! Arigatou uh.."  
  
"Sha Gojyo," Gojyo answered suavely taking the back of the girl's hand to his lips. "You may call me Gojyo," he smiled. The girl giggled shyly. "I'm Hou Ran."  
  
  
  
~O-W-A-R-I~  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
WAI! Happy endings! Happy endings! OMG! I can't believe it's finished! But I did! YA-HO! Arigatou minna for putting up with me right up till now! I enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! Pls R&R k? Gomen! I think I screwed up the Vanity of Vanities teaching a little. -_- ; Ahahaha..Lotsa luv------- Hanei  
  
  
  
*******SPECIAL*********  
  
THE ONLY ONE - BLOOPERS  
  
  
  
SCENE ONE  
  
Sanzo stands in front of mirror, practicing.  
  
Sanzo : I.LOV.*cough* *hack* *chokes* ARGH! (Pulls at hair) Turns to yell at Hanei.  
  
Sanzo : I CAN'T DO THIS!!! (Grabs Hanei by the collar)  
  
Sanzo : I CAN'T, WON'T DO THIS!  
  
Hanei : (Cowers in fear) But Sanzo-sama. It's in the script! (Nervously points at a paragraph) See, it says here 'Sanzo confesses his love for Goku'  
  
Sanzo pulls out his gun and shoots bullets through the script in Hanei's hand.  
  
Sanzo : I guess you have to rewrite ne? (Growls victoriously)  
  
Hanei : (Sobs) Hai!  
  
Goku : *Whines* Sanzo you meanie! I already told you I love you ne!  
  
Sanzo : Shut up saru!  
  
Hakkai appears from a burst of smoke. Everyone chokes from inhaling it.  
  
Hakkai : *Cough,cough* Sanzo, it's not nice to tell Goku off like that (says in motherly tone)  
  
Hanei : (Coughschokes) Hakkai-sama! Save us! I don't wanna rewrite the whole script!  
  
Hakkai is just about to open his mouth when Sanzo points a gun at him.  
  
Sanzo : Urusai! Shinei!  
  
-_-;  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE TWO  
  
  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai hides behind a HUGE polystyrene rock.  
  
Hakkai : Ah..(sighs) Young love. Reminds me so much of my times with Kanan  
  
Gojyo : (Chokes on saliva) Young love? One's 26 and the other's 521 something years old.  
  
Goku pops out from behind them.  
  
Goku : I'm not THAT old.  
  
Gojyo : Eiii! Where did you come from saru?!  
  
Hanei appears and drags Goku away.  
  
Hanei : You're not suppose to be here. (Hanei and Goku's voice slowly diminishes as Hanei chastises Goku)  
  
Hakkai : (Looks around) Um... Do I continue? (whispers)  
  
Unknown man 1 : Camera is rolling!  
  
Hakkai : (Clears throat and pulls out a bright pink envelope... Nani?!) Guess we won't be needing this ne? Gojyo takes the envelope from Hakkai.  
  
Gojyo : Holy cow! You found out about ice man and didn't tell us?!  
  
Hakkai : I just received this report yesterday from the Interpol."  
  
Gojyo : Shit, it's got everything about ice-man for the past three years?! (Stares at the messy scribbled writing) 17th April... sunbathing? Nani?  
  
Hakkai snatches the report away.  
  
Hakkai : Hm.. iie, It looks like preaching to me. (stares with deep scrutiny at the ugly chicken scrawl)  
  
Gojyo : Sunbathing!  
  
Hakkai : Preaching!  
  
Gojyo : Sunbathing!  
  
Hakkai : Preaching!  
  
Sanzo : It's sleeping dumbass.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo : Nani?!  
  
Sanzo : Hn....  
  
Gojyo : Who are you calling a dumbass?!  
  
Sanzo : (Smirks and pulls out a cigar) Who else?  
  
Gojyo : Why you. (Rolls up sleeve) And where did you get that cigar from?! (Lungs at the smug looking monk)  
  
Hakkai : Yare, yare.. Hanei-san, aren't you going to do anything? (Looks tentatively at the girl who's busy glomping over Goku)  
  
Sanzo : Get your hands off my saru!  
  
Hanei : Make me!!! Hohohohohoho ^o^  
  
Hakkai sweatdrops as an angry monk chases a maniacal fanfic writer who's busy glomping over a saru while a redhead cockroach is hot on the monk's trail.  
  
Hakkai : Saa.. another peaceful day.  
  
  
  
THE END! (OINK OINK)  
  
Hanei : MATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Appears from the rummages of what's left of the set) Hiya minna! I'm thinking of working on another ficcy. So keep your fingers cross and lets all hope Hanei the nut thinks of something good ne? Arigarou minna! 


End file.
